24 Hours
by Ginger Anastase
Summary: She's dying and she only has a day left. The others can't survive without her but...they don't seem to have a choice. *Chapter 1-3 edited*
1. The Rainy Beginning

**Hellllooooo again! New story *scared*. But I'll be fine…I think. Anyway please review, I'll update soon.**

**Carolina Blues :)**

Skulduggery Pleasant stood in the dreary rain, letting it lash against his coat without caring. He looked down at his shoes, admiring the Italian leather. They were good face-kicking shoes and had served him well. He savoured the moment of enjoying these shoes because, pretty soon, it would be difficult to enjoy things.

He leaned on the Bentley and sighed. What was he going to do? He couldn't go into Kenspeckle's surgery and see her lying there, not limp or lifeless, just waiting for the end. He thought of how many times he had seen her laughing, hundreds if not, thousands of occasions but now it was difficult to get a smile out of her. He couldn't cope with her sadness, it didn't feel right without her smiling and he wasn't the only one to think so.

He pushed up off the car and strode towards the cinema entrance. The inside was dusty, aged and the musty air made humans sneeze. The image on the screen jerked into his view when the virtual door flickered and caught his attention. It was tiring, really, to feel so deflated and scared. The door, taunting him, had shudder-worthy things on the other side that he wasn't sure he'd be able to face but he needed to seize her moments while he could. He inhaled deeply and strode to the screen, only pausing for a second probably to fuel his own love for dramatic effect. He couldn't waste these moments because _he _was terrified.

Besides, he only had twenty-four hours.

**Its quite short but what do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Want to kill me for writing it? Don't kill me.**

***EDITED 10.5.13***


	2. Talking With You

**Hi. It's like seven in the morning and I'm bored so I'm updating. Thanks for the advice my reviewers gave me, really is appreciated :)**

**Carolina Blues x**

Skulduggery appeared in the clean white corridors of the morgue, not glancing at any of the rooms he passed, just focused on that one destination. His head inclined to the right when he heard a hoarse sort of scratchy rhythm coming from a few doors down. He was a little reluctant to believe it (he was often disappointed when he believed in things, but, nevertheless, it did _sound _like her laughing although her laugh was higher and easier normally . His pace quickened, he was eager to see the smile on her face.

He approached her door and tapped twice on the door to announce himself before entering.

"Skulduggery? I didn't think you'd turn up!" she accused, slipping off the bed to greet him.

"Yes, I did. I did because _I _am very resourceful of your remaining hours," he said stiffly. She pouted at him.

_So childish for someone that's dying _he thought, shaking his head.

He had expected her to be crying, or sleeping, or looking far off into space. But no, she was smiling, quite brightly, he thought. This impossible girl, this impossible Valkyrie was very much a paradox and a half. She was relatively cheerful on the last day of her life.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked quietly.

She bit her lip. "Talk."

He was taken aback, "You want to spend your last day talking to me?"

She had shivered when he had said 'last day', finally letting the terrible truth sink in a little. He instinctively let his arm fall close to hers so it was touching, comforting.

"Well, yes, but not all of it."

Skulduggery moved away and sat cross-legged opposite her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She looked thoughtful for a second then grinned at him, her dark eyes sparkling.

"I don't know… Good things. Like, um, do you remember New Years Eve last year?"

He faltered. "We didn't do anything New Years Eve."

"Well, no we didn't but everyone came to Gordon's mansion and watched telly. There were no cases or bad guys and no magic that forced us lot to be together. We were there because we wanted to be, because we're friends. You guys are my best friends."

She brushed her fringe back off her forehead, a telltale sign of her discomfort.

He again, didn't hug her or hold her but let his hand fall against hers just to let her know he was still there

"It will be ok," he said.

She cleared her throat. "No it won't. I'm dying. Kenspeckle can't cure it and neither can you."

He didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell her she was going to get through this because she wasn't. He couldn't tell her she would get better because she wouldn't. He stayed silent, and that silence was noisier than anything he could have said.

It broke clumsily when Kenspeckle shoved open the door, wielding a clipboard and a ballpoint pen.

"Aah, Detective. What a pleasure to be in your presence."

The fact that Skulduggery didn't come back with a smart remark worried him.

"Well, how are you doing, Valkyrie?" he ask kindly.

She fell back into her pillow and scowled. "Oh, I'm grand. Just dandy," she grumbled, her good mood apparently ruined.

"No need to be sarcastic, Valkyrie," chided Skulduggery.

"Says you, who can't say a word without it being sarcastic."

It really was quite odd to Kenspeckle that Skulduggery completely accepted that she was being so sharp-tongued with him. Skulduggery, however, indulged her moodiness because, well, how else was she going to let out all that anger deep inside?

Kenspeckle ran a few tests and, much to Valkyrie's distaste took some blood. Evidently it wasn't going to cure her, but Kenspeckle was as desperate to keep her alive as anyone.

Valkyrie's phone buzzed, rattling on the bedside table for a few seconds before she picked it up.

_Hey baby! Wanna go shopping ;) from Tanith xx_

Valkyrie laughed in disbelief, causing both men in the room to look up. Unlike Skulduggery's way of dealing with her death, Tanith had chosen to pretty much ignore the fact that her little sister was leaving for good unless confronted. Valkyrie hated it but hadn't the heart to drum it into Tanith that she wasn't going to be there forever.

"Kenspeckle, can I leave?" she asked without looking up from her phone.

He looked up from his clipboard.

"Why?"

Valkyrie grimaced a little at the words as they fell out of her mouth.

"Tanith wants to go shopping."

Kenspeckle scoffed. "Just like you to want to use up your hours shopping."

She scowled "But can I go?"

"Oh, go on then," he sighed, turning back to his clipboard. He didn't see any problem with Valkyrie leaving hospital when her physical form was in near peak condition.

Valkyrie got her bearings and texted Tanith back, her fingers blurring over the touch screen.

_I can go shopping! cya l8er, Val xx_

Her phone vibrated only thirty seconds later.

_Wooo! I'll meet you at the shopping centre, cya x_

She smiled and got up, blatantly ignoring the fact that she felt a little dizzy.

"Are you going to be ok, Val?" asked Skulduggery.

"Yeah, but can I have a lift to the shopping centre?" she pleaded, turning on the puppy-dog eyes.

He chuckled. "Sure. What are skeletons with cars for?"

Valkyrie smiled but realized that skeletons with cars were for making sarcastic comments to hide all the mourning he was clearly taking part in. He would be one to mourn over her before she'd even dies. She still had twenty-three hours left, though, so he should be thanking God that she had that long.

**You likey? Please review :)**


	3. Wiping Away Tears

**Another chapter! Reviews make me write more so… hint hint ;) **

**Carolina Blues**

She said goodbye to Skulduggery, although she didn't want to. She wanted him to come with her but he had said she should spend some time with Tanith, who had been in England for the past couple of weeks. She watched him drive away and hoped he was going to be okay, what with the grim smile on his facade. She chuckled to herself. She was dying yet she was worried about everyone else missing her when she was…gone. As she walked to the entrance of the shopping centre, she thought about how little time she had left.

It was funny how unafraid she was, how nonchalant she was about the whole thing. She'd often repeat in her head, _I'm dying, I'm dying, tomorrow I'll be dead_, but it never seemed to sink in. Despite the fact that everyone had told her, everyone had said that she wasn't going to make it, she didn't quite believe it. She felt like a child for believing, even at twenty years old. She was naïve.

"'Sup, Val," said a smiling voice from behind her.

She turned and saw Tanith Low, leather clad, with blonde wavy hair billowing a little in the breeze. She looked healthy but her tear-worn eyes stood out on her pretty face.

Valkyrie swallowed and ran to her open arms. Tanith embraced her, burying her face in her hair.

"Tan, I've missed you. Why did you have to go England for so long?"

"Duty calls. But duty called me back here. I can't believe…I can't believe…" Tanith snivelled, making her forehead contort into a frown.

Valkyrie took a tissue from her pocket and dabbed at her friend's cheek as a tear ran down it.

"You'll be okay, Tanith Low. I don't want you to be sad. Think about it, if this is my last day then I want it to be the best ever, and that can't happen with you crying."

Tanith smiled, "Hang on, aren't you the one that's meant to be crying?"

"Nope, 'cause you guys are going to have to live without me. Luckily, being me, I will never have that problem."

Tanith smiled and took a deep breath, "Right then, shall we go shopping? I know you hate it but you'll love it with me."

They wandered around clothes shops, buying things they liked, dropping things they hated, and childishly going in toy shops just to think about anything but death.

They were just outside their favourite clothes shop when Tanith saw something in the store window. It was a black dress, cut above the knee and strapless. The fabric was floaty but cinched in at the waist with a loose black belt. The mannequin was wearing gladiator sandals with the dress.

"Val, this would look AMAZING on you!"

Valkyrie sighed and looked longingly at it. "It is beautiful but we don't have any money left and plus I'm never going to get a chance to wear it."

Tanith bit her lip to stop from crying again and composed herself.

"Weeeeelllll, like you say we don't have any money, but there are ways of getting things that don't involve money."

Valkyrie glared. "Tanith, we can't steal it!"

"I'm saying nothing." She winked.

Tanith wandered into the shop, trying to act inconspicuously but failing. She found the rail that held the black dresses and picked out Valkyrie's size.

"Val, they're even on sale, and there are loads of other dresses here. No-ones going to miss this one."

Valkyrie sighed, "Fine but you're taking it!"

Passers-by were very confused to see two laughing girls rushing through the crowd with a dress in hand, being chased by a police man.

Valkyrie had, while running incredibly fast and dodging lampposts, called Skulduggery to come and pick them up from a parking lot. He was already there when they arrived, incredulous as he watched them giggling uncontrollably. They tumbled into the back seat, cackling. He had locked the windows and doors before the policeman dived in to get them and, to this policeman, he shrugged.

Skulduggery looked to the back seat where the girls were sitting prettily and properly. However, they still had visible smirks on their faces, smirks that would soon break into grins and then into laughing fits.

"And why are you two being chased by a police officer?"

"Skulduggery," Valkyrie said proudly, "I just stole a dress." She went back to grinning.

Skulduggery mumbled something like 'that girl will do anything for clothes'…

Valkyrie Cain, the department store thief, was laughing and giggling with her friends and there was no where else she'd rather be.

Even though she only had twenty-two hours of life left living.

**Valkyrie? Tanith? Theifs? Gasp! Please review, I love reviews.**


	4. The Day It All Ended

**I got a review asking how Val is dying, so I wrote this chapter just for you!**

**Carolina Blues x**

"Skulduggery, can you take me to Ghastly's?"

Skulduggery hesitated, not wanting to spend another hour without her, but nodded.

"Why?"

"Just feel like seeing him. And he doesn't get many days off, being an Elder."

Skulduggery chuckled, "I'll take you if you promise to tease him as much as possible about the robes he has to wear."

She laughed, "Don't worry, I will."

Valkyrie didn't know why, but she was scared as she knocked on Ghastly's tailor shop door. Like she thought she was going to get told off for dying. He had said when he first met her, eight years ago, that she would get herself killed. And here she was, getting herself killed. The door opened and Ghastly smiled at her, on the verge of tears.

"Elder Bespoke." She said taking a low bow.

"Shut up, Valkyrie." He replied playfully and picked her up in a bear hug.

He put her down. "Why did you come by?"

"Wanted a chat."

"Sure, come in."

He stepped aside and she entered the shop, soon collapsing on the sofa.

Ghastly went to make coffee, "So. What have you been doing today?"

"Me and Tanith stole a dress."

There was a laugh from the kitchen, "You defeat gods, you kick ass and fight crime, you hang out with a skeleton, and now, you thieve from shopping centre's."

"Quite right. But it wasn't all me. Tanith helped."

Ghastly returned with cup of coffee, "Speaking of Tanith, have you told her yet?"

"What?"

Ghastly looked at her meaningfully.

"Oh, right. That."

_Flashback_

_3 months earlier._

_Tanith the Remnant faced Valkyrie Cain with an evil smile on her black lips. Valkyrie was kneeling, broken and bruised from the fight and not strong enough to stand up anymore._

_"You know, Val, Little Miss 'Real' Tanith is screaming in my head not to kill you."_

_Valkyrie shifted so she could see the Remnants face, "It can't be nice to have that in your head. Why don't you stop using my friend's face as a costume and let her go?_

_"Because 1, she's too pretty to let go. 2, she's has a sword. And 3…do you know what else the screaming voice in my head is?"_

_"What?"_

_The Remnants smirk grew wider, "Easily ignored."_

_The Remnant lunged for Valkyrie, who managed to role away before she grabbed her. Valkyrie grunted as she got up but the Remnant was faster. The Remnant dived behind her and snatched her broken arm. Valkyrie screeched in pain and started to cry. _

_How childish of me she thought as the pain reached new heights of torture._

_The Remnant let go and forced Valkyrie's head back to face her. _

_"Don't cry Val. It does nothing for your face."_

_Valkyrie swallowed as The Remnant forced her head further back. She reached into her pocket and held a small bottle of dark blue liquid in front Valkyrie's eyes. _

_"Know what this is, dear? No? Oh what a shame…"_

_"What is it?" Valkyrie choked._

_"Liquid evil."_

_"Poison?"_

_"Well, obviously. I dare say Val, you are slow on the uptake sometimes."_

_The Remnant pulled Valkyrie's mouth open and uncorked the bottle. _

_The voice inside the Remnant's head cried as she saw what was happening but was unable to do anything._

I'm sorry Val_ thought Tanith._

_The Remnant heard the voice's words but ignored it. _

_The Remnant poured the poison into Valkyrie's mouth and head locked her until she swallowed._

_"There now, isn't that better."_

_Valkyrie stared coldly at her._

_"No I didn't think so."_

_Somewhere behind them, brakes screeched and a door slammed open. There was a voice. She knew the voice. He would always be there to save her. And she was glad of it. _

_Skulduggery ran over to them a punched The Remnant unconscious before it could realize. He knelt over Valkyrie._

_"Val, val? You okay?"_

_Valkyrie shook her head. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cleavers carrying Tanith's body away. _

_She closed her eyes and felt herself being lifted up by Skulduggery. She grabbed his jacket collar and cried into his shirt. He gently sat her in the Bentley and drove to the Sanctuary hospital._

_Doctor Nye appeared from the surgery into the waiting room. Skulduggery, Ghastly, Erskine and Fletcher sat in the chairs, heads down, praying._

_"I have good news and bad news." Said Nye, getting everyone's attention._

_"The good news?" asked Skulduggery, wishing that Valkyrie was okay._

_"The good news is that the Remnant has been successfully removed from Tanith Low. She won't remember a thing of her time being a Remnant and will make a full recovery."_

_Everyone stared in shock, then grinned. Ghastly jumped up and down, almost hugging Nye but thinking better of it._

_Skulduggery faltered in the celebration, "What's the bad news?"_

_"The bad news…I'm sorry but when Tanith Low was possessed by the Remnant she fought with Valkyrie Cain as you well know."_

_Skulduggery got up, "Yes and?"_

_"The Remnant administered a deadly poison into Miss Cain's system."_

_Skulduggery grabbed Nye's throat, "Well, give her an antidote then!"_

_"I'm sorry, Mr Pleasant, but the poison is so deadly because it connects with her blood cells. The poison is bonded with her now."_

_"What? What does this mean?" _

_"Miss Cain is going to die. She has three months."_

_"No…no…" Skulduggery put his head in his hands, "No…you're lying. She's fine…she's fine."_

_"Mr Pleasant, she is not fine. She has been poisoned permanently. Valkyrie Cain is going to die."_

_End of Flashback_

"Ghastly, Tanith didn't kill me. It was the Remnant. Besides, she can't remember a thing. It's better this way."

"I suppose."

"She would kill herself. She actually would. I would tell her that I don't blame her and that it isn't her fault but she wouldn't listen. If she knew that she was the one that did this to me, it would destroy her. Even though it wasn't her mind that did it."

"Do you know when its going to happen?"

"Dying you mean?"

"Yes." He coughed, holding back a sob.

"Err…seven o'clock tomorrow morning. Nye was able to give me an exact time. Clever idiot."

Ghastly laughed, "That he is."

Valkyrie got up and made for the door, "Thanks Ghastly, I'll see you later."

She smiled.

"Oh and can you come round my house at 6 tomorrow?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Thanks."

Just as she was about to leave he called after her, "I'll never forget you, Valkyrie."

"Nor I you."

Ghastly sighed as he sat down. It was one of the worst moments of his life. He couldn't imagine how Skulduggery would be feeling. She would be gone soon. So young. Only twenty years old.

And she had just twenty-one hours left.

**There you go, it was a bit long but I hope it answers questions :) Please review and tell me what you think x**


	5. A Kiss From A 'Pretty Girl'

**Hi, thanks for the reviews and I've been asked if I could include Scapegrace in my story, so here you go :)**

**Carolina Blues**

The Bentley went over a bump and Valkyrie bolted forward. They were on there way back to Kenspeckle, for her check-up. She didn't see what good it would do, but she went anyway to keep him happy. Skulduggery was quiet. She didn't like it, although she understood why. She wanted him to be joking and laughing but he remained stubbornly solemn.

"Skulduggery?" she asked, turning in her seat.

"That's me."

Valkyrie decided to start a joke with him, "Is it really? I thought you were somebody else."

He laughed a cold bark of a laugh, but it was a laugh all the same, "You know what, I was under the impression that I was someone else for a second. But then I looked in the wing mirror, saw my devilish good looks, and realized it was me."

Valkyrie sighed, "Your ego hasn't mellowed over the years has it? Shame…Anyway you did go through that phase when you thought you were a figment of you own imagination."

"That was proven."

"How so?"

"I said it was proven."

She giggled, "You're a moron."

"You're an idiot."

"You're a goon."

"You're a child."

"You're a mass murderer."

"So are you."

"You're dead."

"You're dying."

It went silent. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out."

She smiled weakly, "I know. It's okay. I just…want today to be normal. I want _you _to be normal. You've known for months that this day was coming. That's months to get over it."

"You're going to die, Valkyrie. I can't get over it."

She sighed, "You're very stubborn."

"You're my best friend, and from tomorrow onwards I'm going to have to live without you. I can't deal with that. So don't expect me to."

"You love me that much?"

"Of course I do."

"Then no, you won't get over it. But I want you to. I want you to find a new partner when I'm gone. I want you to find a new best friend. I want you to live."

"No-one's going to replace you. Valkyrie, I don't want you to go."

She put her hand over his on the driving wheel, "It will be okay."

He sighed, "But it won't."

They pulled up beside the cinema and Valkyrie got out.

"I'll see you later."

He put his façade on so she good see his face. It was a handsome face, with dark hair and green eyes. Valkyrie scolded herself for thinking he was handsome. He smiled sadly and looked at her.

"You better."

* * *

Valkyrie sat on the patient bed while Kenspeckle took some blood from her arm. He put it on a plastic dish and looked at it through a microscope.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before. The particles of poison have attached themselves to your blood cells. No offence Valkyrie, but its amazing."

Valkyrie swung herself off the bed and walked over to him, "I'm glad my death has caused some joy."

"Don't twist my words."

"I wouldn't dare."

He smiled kindly, "You're a silly, irresponsible, sarcastic, egotistical girl. And I'll miss you."

"Miss you to," she surprised him by hugging him, even though she was much taller, "Can I leave?"

"Yes, don't get yourself killed."

"Ha, ha. Funny." She left the room, grinning, thinking about how she would miss his lectures. As she wandered from the doorway, she heard chatter coming from the room opposite. Curiously, she edged forwards towards the door. She reached for the handle and opened it. What met her eyes was slightly disturbing and also hilarious.

The decapitated zombie head of Vaurien Scapegrace was being kissed by his moronic side kick Thrasher.

"THRASHER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" screamed Scapegrace. Valkyrie meanwhile was doubled over in laughter.

"Well, my lord Scapegrace, you were saying how you had never been kissed by a pretty girl so I…"

"Thrasher, do you class yourself as a pretty girl?!" shouted Scapegrace.

Thrasher looked down, "No…But I just thought…"

"Thrasher, I will never forgive you for that. And, girl, why are you laughing so much?"

Valkyrie looked up with tears in her eyes, "Because…its…just…so…funny!"

"It is not funny. I am the Killer Supreme, The Zombie King. I make murder into an art form. I am magnificent. I am dangerous. I am deadly. I am-."

"No you're not," interrupted Valkyrie, "you're a rotting zombie head who has secret make-out sessions with your zombie boyfriend." She barely made it to the end of the sentence before bursting out laughing again.

"Thrasher is not my boyfriend! And talk about rotting in our graves, I hear you're about bite the dust. The great Valkyrie Cain, killed off by…by…What killed you?"

"Poison."

"Yes, by poison. I knew that."

Thrasher started to whimper, "You-you…you're dying?"

She nodded. He sobbed.

"Thrasher, stop crying." Hissed Scapegrace.

"But its just so sad." He excused himself and walked out the room, promptly tripping over his own foot that had fallen off in the process.

"The only thing I'm sad about, Cain, is not being the one that killed you." He sneered.

"Scapegrace, anything you say is obsolete because I just caught you kissing your boyfriend!"

She made a run for it, just hearing Scapegrace growl in anger behind her. He then fell off the table he was perched on and wailed about his broken nose.

"That Cain!"

That was one of the most enjoyable moments ever. She had had many others but she wouldn't have many more.

For she had only twenty hours left.

**Ta-da! What did you think? Review please! And also if there are any other characters you want me to include please tell me **


	6. New Case

**Hello! Thank you for my reviews, you fabulous people :D. Anyway, new chapter below, so, enjoy!**

**Carolina Blues x**

She was lying flat on Skulduggery's sofa, thinking morbid thoughts. She had only been awake about 5 hours and it still felt like a lifetime. Skulduggery came in with a cup of tea and gave it to her. He sat in the chair opposite. She stared at his face while she drank. It really was quite good-looking. Early-twenties, high cheekbones, long eyelashes and lightly tanned skin. He caught her looking.

He smirked smugly, "What is it?"

She blushed violently, "Your façade is nice today."

His smirk widened into the first proper grin she'd seen him wear all day.

"Am I too handsome for you?"

"Shut up. Don't let it go to your head. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Just trying to block it out. I'm thinking more 'you've still got twenty or so hours to go' and less 'you've only got twenty or so hours left'."

"Very positive."

"I know, I'm very proud of myself. How are _you_ feeling?"

"Okay. Just trying to block it out," she mimicked.

He smiled glumly. "Erskine's coming round in a bit."

"Why?"

"Wants to see you."

"Why?"

"Is that the only word you know?" she scowled, "Anyway, he wants to come round because, well, with his duties as Grand Mage, he…erm…might not get a chance to…er…see you before…you know."

"Okay, cool. It'll be good to see him."

"It will."

She sat up, "Anyway, what are you doing all the way over there?"

"What?"

"Come here."

She patted the seat next to her.

He walked over and sat awkwardly next to her. After a minute, he realized she wanted a hug and comfortably wrapped his arms around her. She reached for the remote and pointed it at the television Skulduggery had put in his house for her.

"Let's see what's on telly…"

She switched the TV on and scanned through the channels. There was a knock.

"That'll be Erskine," then he said louder, "Come in."

Erskine wandered into the living room and took one look at Valkyrie curled up with Skulduggery, his tongue bubbling with teasing comments. He went for a simple one.

"Awww…You two look so cute together."

"Oh, shut up, Erskine, the moron." She jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"How are you?" He asked.

"How good can I be? I am dying aren't I? Or did I miss the memo that Kenspeckle has found a cure?" She said it jokingly but they could sense the bitterness in her tone.

She collapsed back next to Skulduggery and rested her head on his shoulder. Erskine took a seat.

"Oh Erskine, before I forget, tomorrow could you come round my place, six o'clock?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good."

They sat in a comfortable silence and watched the late morning shows, settling for a marathon of light-hearted comedy programmes.

After a while, Valkyrie got up murmuring something about making more tea.

Erskine took the opportunity to talk to Skulduggery.

"She doesn't seem to be dying."

"I know," Skulduggery replied, "It's unnerving. She should be deteriorating. But this could be just another day. You wouldn't know she's dying. I'm confused."

"I can tell, my friend, I can tell."

Erskine's phone buzzed. "Yay! I got me a text!"

"Well done."

"Thank you."

"You going to reply?"

"Er…I'm not sure I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what to say."

"What does the text say, Erskine?"

Erskine huffed, "You have a case."

"I have a case? What? I can't have a case! I can't leave Valkyrie!"

"I know! That's why I don't know what to say!"

Valkyrie arrived from the kitchen, "I heard the word case, then I heard my name. I heard a whole other lot of words too but they were boring ones."

Skulduggery sighed, "I have a case."

Valkyrie blinked. "Well, this is great!"

Both men looked at her, "What?"

"Well, I'd love to kick someone in the face. It would be so cool to solve a case on my last day!"

Skulduggery got up and face her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. What is the case?"

It was Erskine who replied, "Our vampire friend, Dusk, has been seen in the area."

Valkyrie grinned, "Excellent."

They laughed at her bloodthirsty-ness and looked at her smiling face.

_So beautiful _they thought_ Too beautiful to die._

But there was nothing they could do. She had only nineteen hours.

**This isn't one of my better chapters but it's alright :) REVIEW! x**


	7. The Darkness Of Dusk

**I'm sick *coughs* :( Meh, I think I'll live, maybe writing a new chapter will cheer me up ;). And thanks for the reviews, you guys are so nice!**

**Carolina Blues**

The stagnant lake in Roarhaven was emitting a strange murky aura that made its on lookers feel ill. The banks were made up of straggly brown grasses, the long reeds leaning down into the water, just touching the surface. The only thing that was different about the lake to Valkyrie, Skulduggery and Erskine was the dark figure sitting at the border of the dirty water.

Erskine had called ahead for information about the whereabouts of Dusk, and made sure a small hoard of Cleavers were near by. Valkyrie was about to walk towards the figure but Skulduggery held her arm.

"Careful."

"Am I ever?"

"No."

"So, your point is?"

"Don't die before you have to."

"Your not going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope."

Valkyrie huffed and proceeded towards the figure, Skulduggery following her and Erskine staying behind to immediately call for back up if things got scary.

Valkyrie stealthily crept forwards, hiding herself in the reeds. Skulduggery did no such thing. He strode forwards to the figure. Valkyrie had to jog to keep up.

"What brings you here?" He said to Dusk.

Dusk looked up, the gash on his face still raw from when Valkyrie had swiped him all those years ago with Sanguine's razor.

His face seemed paler and sallower since the last time they'd seen him, even though he can't have changed. His vampire state had sorted out his aging long ago.

"I would like to ask a favour."

They took a double take.

"I'm sorry? A favour?" said Valkyrie.

"Dusk," said Skulduggery, "You have committed many murders, you've been against us for many years and you expect us to do you a favour?"

"Yes." He croaked.

Skulduggery scoffed, "Well, let me just tell you now, I have very little sympathy for you and Valkyrie doesn't have enough time to be doing you _favours_. Out of interest, what is this favour?"

Dusk coughed and looked out over the dirty water as if looking over a blue ocean.

"I don't want to be…" His voice became so quiet that they couldn't here him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I-I don't want to be a vampire anymore."

"Excuse me?" asked Skulduggery quizzically.

"I wondered if you could ask that Doctor. The creepy one. Long arms. No nose. You know him?"

Skulduggery coughed, "I am familiar with his work."

"Well, yes, I wanted you to ask him, if there was any way to extract the vampire blood from my…human blood."

Valkyrie sat down on the grass, away from Dusk. "Why do you want to be human?"

"Well…I don't want to tell you."

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow, "Yet you expect us to help you. Yeah, like that's going to happen. Dusk, just spit it out or I'll kill you like I intended to before you started being all emotional."

Skulduggery sat next to Valkyrie, staying close to her. "It is very uncharacteristic of you, vampire."

Dusk sighed, "Things have changed. I-I-I want to become hu-human because…because…I want to live."

"What? You are alive. Well, sort of."

"No I'm not. I can't have children. I can't marry. I can't die."

"Yes you can die," retorted Valkyrie, "I could arrange it if you like."

"Cain," Dusk growled, "I want to be human, and you are going to make Nye do this for me."

"And why?"

Dusk got up, making the others spring up with him. "Because if you don't. I will kill you."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery burst out laughing.

"Well that's original! 'I'll kill you if you don't do this'! Like I haven't heard that one before. And believe me, you won't kill us before we kill you." She snapped her fingers, summoning a spark. Skulduggery was still gasping for breath when Valkyrie froze. He heard another snap. She went colder.

"Valkyrie? What's wrong?"

He stood in front of her, looking into her eyes. She held her hand in front of his face and clicked her fingers to summon a flame.

Nothing happened.

She clicked again.

Nothing.

"Skulduggery," she whimpered, her voice shaking, "where's my magic?"

He said nothing. He didn't trust his voice. She pressed at the air, attempting to make Dusk fly backwards. The vampire stood there, grinning.

"Oh dear. Is someone having trouble in 'killing me'?" He sniggered.

"Skulduggery! What do I do? What's happening?!"

He was frozen. Her magic, gone?

He didn't have time to reply to her. They both turned to Dusk who advancing on them. He couldn't phase into the strange animal creature he was but…She was sure he would kill them this time. Dusk pounced on them. Valkyrie stood strong with nothing but her fists to help her.

With only eighteen hours left, it looked like she would die before then.

**Like it? Tell me ;) plz. **


	8. Keep Your Enemys At Gun Point

**I'm kind of on a writing buzz so I'll probably update again today. Anyway for now, enjoy the next chapter. **

**Carolina Blues**

She heard a gun shot and hoped to also hear Dusk falling to the floor. But he carried on running at them as they sprinted away. The gun shot did not come from Skulduggery. She looked out over the lake and saw Erskine holing a gun in his left hand, it still smoking from the last shot. He shot again, the bullet narrowly missing Valkyrie's shoulder and hitting the spindly tree behind her.

"Erskine," shouted Skulduggery, "You're not exactly a crack shot are you? Aim for the bloody vampire!"

Erskine reloaded the gun, "I swear, if you don't shut up, I'll bloody well aim for you!"

Valkyrie dodged out of the way of Dusk's fist as it came to the back of her head. "Boys, mind your language."

Another shot rang out, this time catching Dusk's forearm. He screeched in agony and clutched at his arm, but kept running after them.

Valkyrie was tired of this chase, so she turned and faced Dusk.

He stumbled to a stop, almost crashing into her, and took a stance.

"Valkyrie, what are you doing?!" screamed Skulduggery.

Valkyrie raised a hand that meant 'stay where you are Skulduggery or I'll steal your car'.

Dusk was panting for air as the wound to his arm inflicted more pain. He didn't try to attack her, curious of what she stopped for.

"What is it, Cain?"

"Well, aren't you going to kill me?"

"No. I figure that there's something you want to tell me."

Valkyrie relaxed a little, but didn't unclench her fists. "Well, yes."

He waited.

"I hate you Dusk. I hate you more than a lot of people. Because you have no mercy. Even Sanguine, a Texan hit-man psychopath, has more mercy than you. He must have done, not to kill Tanith on sight before he found out the Remnant was in her. I despise him as much as you, but I will always owe him for that. That won't make me kill him any slower when I next see him, but I'll still owe him."

Dusk lunged forwards and grabbed her throat. She heard Skulduggery run to her with she held up the hand again.

"Get to the point, girl. Or die."

She gulped and stared at him, no fear in her eyes. She had been wrong. She was going to try and help him be human. But the pure evil in his face…It showed he would be as monstrous I he had human blood running through is cold, dead veins.

Erskine had ignored Valkyrie and sprinted towards the vampire. He appeared behind Valkyrie, holding the gun to Dusk's head.

"Put her down, vampire." He warned

Dusk smiled a little, "Aah, Grand Mage, I thought I saw you on the sidelines. Well, that's where you're normally put, isn't it,? On the sidelines…"

Erskine hissed in anger and tensed on the trigger.

"Fine, then. Die."

Dusk dropped Valkyrie and she fell on back. He grabbed Erskine by the collar and knocked the gun out o his hand.

"Die, will I?"

Dusk, in a roar of strength and pain, launched Erskine into the air. The Grand Mage tumbled from the sky and splashed into the lake.

"No!" screamed Valkyrie, jumping to the lakeside.

Skulduggery ran to her side, trying to search through the muddy depths but found nothing.

Valkyrie took a breath. Composed herself. She swiped up the gun from the floor.

She pointed it at Dusk's forehead.

"You know, Dusk," she said, her voice emotionless "I was going to help you get human. I saw some of my need in you. I want to have more time. I want to grow up and get married and have kids and die happily. But I don't get to do that. I'm a good person. Yes, I kill people. Yes, I have my dark side. But I have earned the right to live. But I'm not going to. You are a terrible person. You are evil. And you don't deserve to live anymore."

She pulled the trigger without hesitation. Dusk crumbled to the floor.

She collapsed to the lakeside again.

"Valkyrie," whispered Skulduggery, his voice croaky with the tears he couldn't cry, "He's gone, the reed beds in this lake drag people down. He's gone."

She eyes filled with tears, but she refused to cry.

She took off her coat.

"I am not giving up on him."

And with only seventeen hours left, Valkyrie dived into the lake, searching for her lost comrade.

**Oooooh! Things are getting complicated :) Never mind, they'll be okay. Review please x**


	9. Please, Keep Breathing

**I've been up since six trying to figure out what to write for this chapter. Hope you like it. And thank you to Maia for pointing out something that has given me an idea for a future chapter ;)**

**Carolina Blues x**

She shivered as she hit the lake, about to manipulate the water out of her way. She then remembered that her magic wasn't working. That scared her. More than anything.

But she couldn't think about that now, she had a Grand Mage to save. She could barely see through the filthy water, staying under for a couple of minutes, but she was running out of breath. Kicking her legs, she headed for the bank. As soon as she broke the surface, she gasped for air and bobbed there for a bit.

"Skulduggery! I can't see down there!"

He sighed and muttered something about 'destroying a perfectly good suit'. He dived in and swam to join Valkyrie, keeping his head well above water. He tapped the façade symbols through his shirt and it detracted from his skull.

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"China said I can't get the façade wet."

"Right then…Come on! We need to find him!"

Skulduggery sank into the water, pulling Valkyrie with him. He raised a hand and put pressure on the water, it moving out the way as they swam forward.

"Can you see him?"

Valkyrie shook her head, pointing over to their left to where Erskine would have landed. They swam for a few minutes scanning the area, Valkyrie's face slowly going purple. She then motioned upwards.

_I need more air _

Skulduggery nodded, "You don't have a very big lung capacity do you?"

She scowled. God, how he would miss that scowl. He would anything to keep her alive. He would, himself, die for her…What if he could?

He shook his head, disposing of the thought and trained his mind on finding his friend. He headed for where Valkyrie had pointed, swimming for it.

A curling mass of reeds became visible and he dodged out of the way of one that struck at him. They floated there, reaching for the surface of the water, like they were nothing but reeds. But Skulduggery knew better. These reeds were, for want of a better word, alive. Deadly alive. They would wrap around you and strap you to the lakebed, for a life of eternal rotting in the gloomy depths.

Skulduggery circled the reed bed, trying to see if his friend was trapped there, but the dirt in the water was to thick. He sighed again, "The things I do for this lot."

He plunged into the reed bed, his hand outstretched. He felt a reed close around his ankle but he kicked it away before it could take to firmer hold. His vision cleared a little as he came closer to the bottom of lake. He squinted, metaphorically, and saw something, dark. It was in shadow but…yes…it was a figure. He heard a splash behind him, and soon enough a blur of dark hair and dark clothes came beside him.

She nodded to the place they were headed for.

_Is he there?_

Skulduggery shrugged, "Let's take a look."

Valkyrie unwrapped a reed from her wrist and looked warily around her for anymore attacks.

Skulduggery grabbed her hand and dragged her through the water towards the shadow he saw at the bottom.

She motioned towards it.

_Is it him?_

"I think so." He replied

He dived and didn't stop swimming until he was directly above the figure.

He nodded, "It's him."

She pointed to her lungs, then raised her shoulders up and down like she was inhaling and exhaling.

_Is he breathing?_

"I don't know. We can't go any further without being caught in the thick of the reeds."

She ignored him and headed towards Erskine, her cheeks going red from the lack of air. Skulduggery tried to pull her back but she couldn't be reckoned with.

Reeds lashed at her back, some drawing blood on her bare skin, making her face contort in pain. But she didn't give in. The figure of Erskine Ravel came clearer into view. The blood from her skin clouded in the water, like red smoke. She tried to ignore the pain but wasn't succeeding very well. Her lungs were begging for air but she couldn't relieve the need for oxygen. Not yet.

She reached down to grab his shirt collar. But she couldn't. Something was pulling on her ankle. She turned her head, the effort in her neck throbbing, and saw a reed clasped tightly around her left foot. She struggled, but couldn't shake herself free. She tried to stretch and reach for Erskine but the reed gave no yield. She heard a groan.

Erskine opened his eyes and almost screamed at his situation, struggling against the reeds that held him down. He almost told Valkyrie something but the vital air bubbles that escaped his lips told him he should save his breath. Valkyrie desperately pulled against her foot, her vision clouding as her she ran out of air.

Suddenly, a mass of water and bubbles shot beside her and Skulduggery appeared next to her.

"Valkyrie! Go and get some more air!"

She gestured to her trapped ankle.

_I can't!_

He looked down at Erskine, "How is has he still got air?"

Valkyrie shrugged. She was so faint. She couldn't hold her breath any longer, and the reed refused to loosen. Skulduggery dived down to Erskine, tearing the reeds that bound him down apart with a torpedo of manipulated water. Erskine shook off the rest of the reeds but bobbed there in the water sleepily.

"He's not strong enough to make it to the surface." Said Skulduggery.

Skulduggery grabbed Erskine's wrists and proceeded to pull him to the bank.

"Valkyrie, I'm coming back for you." He promised.

Valkyrie made no response, she just floated there limply.

Skulduggery swam to the surface and threw Erskine onto the bank.

He spluttered and coughed, "Skulduggery? Am I ok?"

"You'll be fine. Just like you to get trapped on the floor of a lake by psychotic water plants."

"Yeah, because I'm sure I've done that loads of times," he looked around him, "Where's Valkyrie?"

Skulduggery's head snapped up. "Valkyrie."

They both looked to the water as Valkyrie's last bubble of air escaped her lips and travelled towards the surface of lake.

Skulduggery wasted no time. He plunged back into water and sped towards the slowly sinking dark-haired girl.

"Valkyrie!" he shouted

And with only sixteen hours to go, Valkyrie sank to the welcoming arms of the reed bed, as she heard her name being called…

**That was longer than I thought it was going to be but I hope you liked it :) Please review**


	10. Die Only When You Need To

**I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt that I was in a fight with Daniel Craig and he kept using Pokémon as weapons. I kept telling him 'Daniel, no, it's not fair. I don't have any Pokémon to throw at you!' He threw a Pikachu at me then I woke up and my cat was lying on my face. All in all, it was quite a strange experience. Anyway lets ignore the odd things that go on in my head and get back to the story :)**

**Carolina Blues**

"Valkyrie!" He yelled again, seeing her dark form drift ever closer to the dense reeds. He dived underneath her and caught her by her arms. He wasted no time in seeing if she was breathing, he just swam. Right to the surface, yearning to here take in a big gasp of air when she escaped the water. But as they broke the surface, Valkyrie was silent. He scrambled from the lake and gently placed her down on the grass.

They both knelt down beside her, silently praying.

"Val?" Erskine whispered.

Skulduggery shook her shoulders then took her pulse.

"There's still a pulse. But its so faint…"

He brushed her sodden hair off her forehead, longing to see her eyes open. Such dark eyes.

"Val, come on, not now! You can't die yet! You've still got time."

Valkyrie remained still and silent. The only noise was the breath of wind that played with the trees.

"Skulduggery." Said Erskine.

"What?" he replied, not taking his eyes from her.

"She needs more air."

"Well, what am I meant to do?"

"I don't know! Give her the kiss of life or something!"

Skulduggery looked incredulously, "What?! No! I can't do that, I don't even have a mouth! Plus it would be entirely inappropriate."

Erskine sighed, "Oh, you idiot. Do you want her to die?"

"No."

"Then put your bloody façade on, breath in and give her some air!"

Skulduggery tapped his façade tattoo sulkily. A good-looking blonde-haired façade spread across his skull and he took in a big breath. He gently pressed his lips to hers and breathed out. Her chest rose as her lungs filled. He pulled back waiting for her to wake.

"Valkyrie?"

"You have to do it again!" giggled Erskine.

Skulduggery scowled, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes, very much."

Skulduggery did it again, and again. And again. But she wouldn't open her eyes.

Erskine stopped giggling and his eyes glazed over. Skulduggery hit the ground next to her in anguish. And something flickered in the corner of his vision.

She opened her eyes.

She spluttered ad coughed, her eyes watering and wide.

"Was someone kissing me?" she asked.

Erskine and Skulduggery looked at each other and laughed. Skulduggery hugged her tightly.

"Valkyrie, would you please stop dying on me!"

She chuckled. "Okay, I'll try."

The way back to Skuldugger's house, with Dusk's body in the boot, was an…interesting journey.

Valkyrie had the biggest cheeky grin on her face, "I can't believe you kissed me!"

Skulduggery sighed, "For the thousandth time, it was necessary to keep you alive."

She sniggered, "Well, there were two of you that could have given me the kiss of life, why didn't Erskine do it?" Erskine poked his head through the gap to the front seats. "Skulduggery absolutely insisted that he be the one to do it," he chuckled.

Skulduggery swatted him, "I did not!"

He drove the rest of the way scowling at the road ahead of him, while Erskine and Valkyrie made jokes about him. Valkyrie saw his expression and frowned.

"I'm sorry Skulduggery. We're only joking."

He laughed, "I know, I'm just grumpy."

"What's going to make you feel better?"

"I don't know," he grumbled.

She thought for a moment then grinned. "You're a good kisser, by the way."

He laughed again, but happier, "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

He smiled to himself.

"Did that make you feel better?" she asked.

"Yes. But only if it was true. Was it true?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes, I do feel better."

"Good."

He took a lazy right, then drove down a country lane for half an hour and conversation drifted to Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery, where is my magic?" she asked, not wanting to ruin his good mood.

His voice turned stony, "I don't know, Valkyrie. My guess is that the poison doesn't affect you mentally or physically but it affects your magic. You haven't been using it recently so it seemed like you hadn't been deteriorating at all but…"

"It's been deteriorating powers." She finished.

"Yes."

"I feel hopeless."

"Never, feel hopeless, Valkyrie. You may not have magic but you can still defend your self."

"And it's not like I'll have to live without magic for long…"

He smiled, sadly. She was right, though.

Erskine hadn't quite gotten over Valkyie saying Skulduggery was a good kisser, and was still guffawing in the back seat.

With only fifteen hours to go, she didn't look as if she was going to die, but her lack of magic said otherwise.

**Aah, do I sense a teensy bit of Valduggery? Well, I don't know how that got there…Review please :)**


	11. The Gorgeous One

**I thank you for your reviews, enjoy the next chapter :)**

**Carolina Blues**

When they got to Skulduggery's house, Erskine transferred Dusk's body to his car and drove to the Sanctuary. Valkyrie collapsed in exhaustion on the sofa.

She started laughing.

"What is it?" asked Skulduggery, hanging his jacket up and deactivating his façade.

"I'm doing so many things today that I've never done before. I should die more often."

He remained silent. She was still joking about dying. Why couldn't she see this like he did?

She got up and headed for the door. "I'm gonna take a shower, be back in a minute."

Valkyrie scaled the stairs and then locked the bathroom door.

Skulduggery wandered around the room, looking for a good book to read when the phone rang.

He sighed, not really wanting to talk to anyone, but picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Skulduggery?" replied Erskine's voice.

"Yes, its me. I can't remember a day when I have not heard your voice. It's awfully unsettling."

"Oh shut up, you prat. Right, anyway, I told Ghastly of my brush with death earlier, and it was suggested by a council member that I have a party to celebrate my life. Do you want to come?"

Skulduggery let a moment pass by, "You're having a party…because you didn't die today?"

"Yes."

"Right, okay. And…er…why do I have to come?"

"Because you and Valkyrie saved me. Plus, I love parties. It's been, like, an entire two years since I've had one."

"I still don't see why we have to come."

"Just make an appearance for a bit, give Valkyrie a chance to get dressed up on her," he gulped, "last day."

"Fine, I'll come. But, Erskine, a party? Really?"

"Yes indeedy. Don't be long."

Erskine hung up.

Skulduggery heard someone hurtle down the stairs.

Valkyrie appeared at the door in her dressing gown and her hair soaking.

"I heard the word 'party'…"

"Erskine is having a celebration of the fact that he's still alive. We have to go."

"Are you kidding me? I _want _to go. I can wear the dress I stole," she said, "call Tanith for me?"

"Yeah, sure."

She rushed upstairs to get dressed.

Skulduggery did as he was told and called Tanith, telling her to come round here to go to the party with them. He could sense the smile in her voice as she accepted. He said goodbye and went to put on a new suit. The one he was wearing had a lot of the lake in it.

Not long later, Skulduggery and Tanith were in the living room waiting for Valkyrie to come down. She was taking ages to get ready. Tanith had arrived minutes after Skulduggery had called in a red cocktail dress and golden heels. He had no idea how she'd managed to ride a motorbike in that attire.

"Tanith, you're not going clubbing. It's only just gone five o'clock and you are wearing _that_."

Tanith smiled sweetly, her lips coated in red lipstick, "You're just trying to distract yourself from how great I look by telling me off."

They heard a creak above them and stood. Skulduggery led the way into the hall and they waited for Valkyrie to appear.

She walked to the top of the stairs and made her way slowly to her friends at the bottom. Tanith was just smiling as Skulduggery was staring open mouthed.

Valkyrie wore the floaty back dress she had stolen from the shop. It draped around her like dark gossamer, but cinched it at her tiny waist. Her wrists both had golden bands encircling them, and her nails were painted dark blue. Valkyrie's hair was wavy and silky, framing her face perfectly. The make-up she wore was simple, a smidge of shell pink lip gloss coloured her lips, a coat of mascara layered her thick eyelashes and a sweep of smoky eye-shadow outlined her almost black eyes. Her shoes were black heels, making her legs seem somehow longer.

_She is beautiful _her best friends thought as she met them.

"So, guys," she began cheekily, "Are we going to this party or are we gong to look at how gorgeous I am?"

"I'm fine with looking at you for a while," smirked Skulduggery.

She thwacked him with the back of her hand.

"Come on lets go then," he said, "It might take a while to get there, are you sure you want to spend more time in the car?"

"When there's a party? I'm so ready!"

They laughed at her and made for the Bentley, the girls having difficulty getting through the gravel in their heels.

_She's spent so many precious minutes making herself more beautiful _thought Skulduggery _but there's no need. She's already too beautiful for her own good. _

He chuckled at his own thoughts but he was silenced when he looked at her again. He was in awe.

_Already so beautiful. She's only got fourteen hours left. I don't want her to spend them like this._

**If you review, I'll give you some chocolate. Well, that was a lie but you'll have my undying gratitude. If you review. So review. Please? :)**


	12. May I Have This Dance?

**Well, my lovely's, here is another chapter. I think there might be a tiny bit of Valduggery. But not too much. There will also be Ghanith ;)**

**Carolina Blues x**

She took Skulduggery's hand as he offered it to help her out of the car. She was uncharacteristically elegant when doing this and was very steady on her feet. Tanith was bubbling with excitement, despite her long history of parties and drunkenness.

"You two go in, I'll just park the car," said Skulduggery, already getting into the drivers seat. Tanith and Valkyrie linked arms and giggled their way to the door.

The ballroom was decorated in dark colours, even though the grey daylight outside lit the windows. There were tables for four all around the room with a purple lamp in the middle of each, along with a small vase holding a single white rose. The dance floor was already occupied by several couples who swayed to the band that stood on the stage. People looked at the two girls as they walked in the door. Most of them being men.

"Well, well, well," said the familiar voice of Erskine Ravel, "My favourite two kick-ass sorcerers."

He walked in front of them and kissed both their cheeks.

"What about Skulduggery?" asked Valkyrie.

"He comes close third on my list of favourites."

She chuckled.

"Well, I do think you have decorated very tastefully Erskine, I never thought you had it in you to do something stylish."

Erskine looked at himself in the mirror opposite him, "I'm wearing this suit. That's stylish, right?"

Tanith and Valkyrie quickly ran onto the dance floor and started dancing to a jazz song, leaving Erskine looking confused.

Skulduggery came into the room a few moments later and saw the room full of people. Erskine swiftly made his way over to him after being stood alone, looking confused.

"Erskine, it wasn't two hours ago that I saved your life and since then you have organised a party, decorated a room and made yourself evidently big headed to everyone in said room by having a celebration of your life. I do not know what to make of you."

"What can I say Skulduggery? I have an amazing party planner."

They laughed and a bartender handed Erskine a beer.

"Valkyrie and Tanith are dancing and Ghastly is over there watching Tanith in longing. I don't know what to do with him."

Skulduggery nodded, agreeing, "I just don't understand why they didn't have that date after we got the Remnant out of her! What's the problem?"

"I don't know, Skulduggery, I don't know."

Skulduggery nudged Erskine, "You go and convince him to talk to her."

"Why me? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to dance with Valkyrie."

Erskine smirked, "Got a crush, have you?"

"Oh for crying out loud, Erskine, what is wrong with you? Am I not allowed to dance with my dying partner without being accused?"

Erskine just walked away laughing.

Skulduggery grumbled, cursing Ravel's name, and walked over to Valkyrie despite Erskine's teasing.

The song had ended and the girls were leaning on each other, laughing their heads off after their dancing. Valkyrie had happy tears in her eyes threatening to ruin her make-up but she composed herself.

Skulduggery stepped towards her and tapped her shoulder. She turned, still giggling and tottering slightly on her heels.

"Skulduggery! How long does it take to park your car?"

"As long as is necessary. So it doesn't get stolen."

"Who is going to want your Bentley?" she teased.

"Who wouldn't?"

She laughed, "Anyway, what is it?"

"Well, seeing as I taught you how to dance, I thought you might want to show off."

She smiled smugly, "I sure am good at dancing."

"You did have a great teacher."

"Your ego is so big."

"I've always wanted to meet my ego.." He said wistfully.

"Have a look in the mirror-"

"Gladly." He interrupted

"-and you'll see it."

He cocked his head to one side, the sign that he was smiling.

"Come on are we dancing or what?"

He held out his hand and wrapped his other hand around her waist. She laid her other arm around his shoulders and they swayed to the song now playing. Her head leant on his chest and he spun her around, making her laugh. She loved this song…

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces and build a lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

_My three words have two meanings _

_There's one thing on my mind_

_It's all for you_

She laughed again as she twirled around, balanced on her high heels, with Skulduggery supporting her if she stumbled a little. She _was _a good dancer.

_Almost as good as me _he thought.

_And it's dark in the cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

He held her close, wishing so much that this wouldn't be the last time he got to dance with his best friend but he knew that wishes don't come true.

_I'm out of touch_

_I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you get down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight_

_I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done_

_I think I love you better now…_

The song carried on and he dipped her, her hair almost touching the floor, then spun her around again. She put both arms around his neck and promised herself that she would remember moments like this when her time came.

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

Erskine, Tanith and Ghastly were sat at a table, all of them seeing who could drink a pint first.

Tanith put her empty glass down on the table triumphantly when both men were only halfway through their beer.

"You think a girl can't drink?" she said smugly.

Erskine finished his pint, gasping for breath, "Well, you certainly can."

She leaned back in her chair, "Too true, that is, too true."

Ghastly looked sheepish when he was the last to finish, and meekly placed his glass in front of him.

Tanith pointed to the dance floor excitedly, "Look, Skulduggery's dancing with Valkyrie. Awww!"

Erskine was still stuck on how incredible Valkyrie looked but managed to tear his gaze from the little black dress she was wearing, and looked at who her dancing partner was.

"When did she learn how to dance?" he asked.

Tanith shook her head, "I don't know but she's bloody good."

Ghastly sighed and looked at Tanith. Why hadn't he gone on that date with her? She hadn't mentioned it since she came back, had she forgotten? It had been a long time since asked her, what with the Remnant and all that. He could ask her to dance. That would remind her of when he asked her. But what if she turned him down? Then he'd just be sitting there like a goon, trying to forget anytime he thought she loved him. But no, he had to be brave. If he couldn't do something as simple as asking her to dance then what could he do? He plucked up his courage and raised his chin, hoping she'd notice and-

"Ghastly would you like to dance?" asked Tanith with a smile.

He sat, dumbstruck, his mouth hanging open like an idiot. She grinned and used her forefinger to shut his mouth. He grinned too, and nodded. Words were a little too much for him at the moment.

* * *

Valkyrie looked over Skulduggery's shoulder at Tanith and Ghastly dancing.

"Oh my god, look!"

Skulduggery spun round to see and smiled, "Finally! How long is it meant to take him?"

"Do you think they'll go on that date now?"

"I hope so. I'll punch him if he doesn't."

She chuckled, "What about Tanith? Do you still want to kill her for killing me?"

He shook his head, "I never wanted to kill Tanith. The Remnant however, is a different matter."

She sighed, "Look, I hate it too, but killing the Remnant is something you can do after I'm gone. Right now, I need you to be yourself for me."

"But killing things is being myself," he whined.

She smiled, "No, that's a necessary thing you have to do. Yourself is kind, charming, egotistical, big-headed, good looking when you have a façade on and entirely in awe of my brilliance."

"You have developed quite an ego yourself."

"Yes I have."

"And good-looking you say?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's quite a confidence booster."

"Don't let it go to your skull."

They laughed and stopped dancing just in time to see Ghastly kiss Tanith lightly on the lips.

With only thirteen hours to go, today was a good day. People were happy, smiling, still sad that she was leaving, but happy. But all good days have to end.

**Sorry that was quite long but I couldn't shorten it for the life of me! Please review x**

_**Lyrics: Lego House by Ed Sheeran**_


	13. Hate

** Well, here's another chapter, and don't worr, this will not turn into a Valduggery fanfiction. Any Valduggery included is implied but not acted on.**

**Carolina Blues x**

Valkyrie and Skulduggery went to sit with Erskine and got a drink. They all watched Tanith and Ghastly dancing. Ghastly had the biggest ever grin on his face. The song ended and they came to sit down with the others, Ghastly pulling up an extra chair for him to sit on.

"Well, someone looks happy…" teased Skulduggery, directing his velvety voice at Ghastly who was still grinning like an idiot.

It was Tanith who replied, "Someone is happy."

Ghastly turned to Tanith, "So. How about that steak dinner?"

They started kissing again and Valkyrie winced.

"Okay, guys," she said, "You two may be cute together but I do _not _need to see you sticking you tongues down each others throats."

Skulduggery raised his hand, "I second that."

Valkyrie put her head in her hands, "Especially now I've been single for ages."

"That can be changed," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see who it was, ready to punch whoever it was that had made the comment. But she stopped her fist.

"Fletcher!"

She jumped up, hugged him and he lifted her off the ground in the embrace, smiling into her hair.

"Oh, Val, it's great to see you."

"I know it is."

He grabbed a chair and sat next to Valkyrie. Any animosity between them after the break-up had long since dried over and they sat in companionable conversation. He had gone back to Austrailia to tidy things up before coming back to Ireland to see Valkyrie live out her hours.

Words drifted to relationships.

"Tanith and Ghastly are together?!" Fletcher exclaimed after Valkyrie had complained about them kissing.

"Oh yes. Bloody well about time too," muttered Valkyrie.

Tanith giggled like a little girl.

Valkyrie took a sip of her drink and glanced to her left. Something caught her eye over Skulduggery's shoulder. Something red. She blinked and it disappeared. Frowning, she got up without warning. People called after her but she ignored them. A thin gossamer curtain separated their table from the next table and she crept behind it. The table behind the curtain was bare apart from an empty wine glass. She looked around her, searching for that something red. She immediately wished she hadn't.

Behind her, against the wall stood a woman. She was very beautiful, with pale blue eyes and dark raven hair. She wore a floor length strapless red dress that hugged her body closely. Her face was twisted into a charming smile. But Valkyrie had long since learnt how to resist her charms.

"Well, my dear, you have caught me," said China Sorrows.

Valkyrie scowled and was ready to spout a spiteful comment but her hatred clogged up her words.

"What are you doing here, China? I doubt highly that you were on the guest list."

"Why do you see me as evil, Valkyrie? Ever since you first met me, I had always helped in the murder of Skulduggery's family, but the fact that you found out seems to have changed your opinion of me. I can't fathom why that may be…"

"Don't try to be clever, China. You _are _evil. That's all there is to it. Now get out before I make you get out."

Her threat only made China smile more. China knew how to do many things, and belittling people was one of them. Valkyrie didn't like to feel small. Anger flashed in her eyes but Valkyrie knew she shouldn't show it.

"China, leave."

She chuckled, "No."

"Leave," she repeated, her voice getting louder. The heads of the guests raised at her shout.

"Valkyrie, you are under the impression that your warning is having an affect on me."

"I said leave!"

"I said no."

China tapped her arm and a sigil glowed blue. A whip of blue energy struck out at Valkyrie and threw her backwards onto the dance floor.

Her friends sprang up and ran to her aid.

Tanith helped her to her feet and searched her eyes in panic.

"Val, you okay? What happened?"

China stepped out from the curtain. All of their heads snapped up in shock.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie, dear, that I did that but you refused to stop accusing me."

Skulduggery raised his chin arrogantly and didn't say anything. China smiled sweetly at him.

"Aah, Skulduggery my dear, the last time we met, you left me for dead outside my library. Not that I blame you, of course."

She made her way through the people who all glared at her with a cold stare. She reached for the door.

Valkyrie ran after her and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to face her.

"No," stated Valkyrie, "You don't get to do that. You don't get to walk away, all serene and cold, and leave us all like you've done nothing wrong. Once upon a time I thought of you as an ally. A friend, even. But now, Miss China Sorrows, after all you've done? I hate you, China, like no-one else before. And you don't get to leave without me saying that."

China flinched a little at her words, but maintained her calm outlook by raising a sceptical eyebrow, "Oh really, Valkyrie? Well, what do I get to do?"

Valkyrie raised her hand and slapped China hard in the face. China did not react. She didn't even blink. She took the slap like she took the words 'I hate you'.

With nothing but raised eyebrow.

She turned back to the door and left.

"I'm sorry for crashing your party, Erskine." She said as she departed.

Valkyrie straightened up spun around back to her friends. She had thought she missed China, but seeing her only reminded her of what she had done. And Valkyrie would never forgive her for that.

This was turning into a very eventful day and with twelve hours to go, she wasn't surprised that she had encountered China. Nor was she very happy about it.

**A bit drama for you :) Sorry, I was quite mean to China. Meh, she'll live. Please review x**


	14. Breaking Down Barriers

**Just came up with an idea! It probably sucks but I'm writing it anyway. Enjoy!**

**(Also I've changed my chapter names)**

**Carolina Blues :)**

It was darker outside when they left the party, it being winter and all. The sun was sinking behind the horizon, the last glow of orange sunlight melting into the dark blue of the sky. Valkyrie shivered in the frosty air that clung to her like a cobweb and jogged to the Bentley. She collapsed into the seat and took off her shoes, her feet aching from the amount of dancing she had done that evening. Skulduggery got into the drivers seat and started the engine, pulling out of the parking space and onto the road. He turned the heating up.

"You okay?"

Valkyrie glanced at him, "I'm freezing."

Skulduggery stopped at a traffic light and reached into the back seat. He produced a blanket and tossed it to Valkyie.

"Thanks."

She unravelled the blanket and draped it over her.

They sat in comfortable quiet, just listening to the sounds of the outside world.

Valkyrie suddenly jolted.

"What is it?" Skulduggery asked.

She looked like she might faint.

"I completely forgot…"

"What?" his voice was drenched in concern.

"I…I…haven't seen my parents in so long."

Skulduggery understood, "Do you want me to take you there?"

She nodded, sighing out a sharp breath.

"I just can't believe I haven't been to visit them…it's been what? Six months?"

"You've had a lot to deal with."

"Yeah, but you'd think I would have remembered. Especially since I'm not going to be around much longer. I mean, they're my own family."

"I suppose you've been distracted by my dashing good looks."

She blushed and hit his arm.

"But what about Alice? She can probably walk and talk and drive a car. She probably even has a favourite liquor."

"Don't worry about it. She's only three. And I don't even have a favourite liquor."

"I have."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Since when?"

"Tanith's birthday party 2010."

"Aah," he teased, "The day you got so drunk you actually tied yourself to a lamppost and then complained that a drunk had tied you to a lamppost."

She scowled at him, "I wouldn't bring that up again, if I were you."

"What a frightening thought that is. What time do your parents get home?"

She looked at her watch, "'Bout an hour."

"Great, that gives me time to spend with Alice before your parents walk through the door and find a skeleton to heartbreakingly handsome that they faint."

"Yes, because my parents would faint, not because of the fact a skeleton was in their living room, but because the skeleton in question had particularly well-sculpted cheekbones."

He laughed, "I do have good cheekbones."

"Why do you care so much about Alice?"

His voice turned nostalgic but loving, "I used to have a little girl. Alice is the closest I've got."

Valkyrie glanced to him but didn't turn her head, "You've got me," she said meekly.

He almost said 'not for long, though' but he held back those harsh words when he saw how young and innocent she was.

Instead he smiled, "Yes, I do."

Valkyrie unlocked the door to her house and fumbled for the light in the dark hallway. She heard creaking upstairs; the reflection was in her room with Alice. The TV was still on in the lounge and Skulduggery settled down to watch it.

Valkyrie dropped her jacket down on the stairs as she made her way to her bedroom. The landing light was on and her bedroom door was open, showing a figure holding a toddler. The figure, the exact mirror image of Valkyrie, came through the door and smiled at Valkyrie. Probably out of habit. She handed her Alice and Valkyrie hugged her tightly.

"You haven't been back in a long time," said the reflection.

Valkyrie nodded, "No, I haven't and well…I won't be back at all after tomorrow."

The reflection frowned and looked at her solemnly, "Why?"

Valkyrie didn't spare the reflection's feelings by putting it lightly, for the reflection had no feelings to spare, "I'm going to die."

Alice blinked her big eyes at her and Valkyrie looked down sadly at her.

The reflection nodded, devoid of any sadness.

"And you want me to carry out your life."

"Yes. You will be Alice's big sister, you will be a good daughter and you will not, under any circumstances, reveal that you are not me."

"I understand. For now, would you like to resume you life?"

"Yes."

Valkyrie put Alice down and walked into her room with the reflection.

The reflection stepped back into the mirror and Valkyrie touched it, quite reluctantly, knowing so many memories would fill her head.

And they did.

She bit her lip to stop from screaming at how many things she had missed, how many things contradicted what she knew to be true. The day the Remnant had poisoned her, the reflection had been having dinner in a fancy restaurant. Something so normal.

Valkyrie clutched at her hair to steady her thoughts. She shook her head, trying to dispose of the dizziness. Shaking a little, she went back onto the landing and picked up her sister, who waited with her arms in the air.

Skulduggery was shouting at the TV when she came down with Alice balanced on her hip. He was watching football.

"But Skulduggery, you don't like football."

He got up, pretending he wasn't doing anything. "But everyone else shouts at football, why can't I?"

She smiled, and started to play with Alice by spinning her around in the air. She giggled and laughed and made noises that didn't make sense (Alice, not Valkyrie). Valkyrie chuckled with her and put her down when she started to get dizzy. Alice stamped her foot, wanting another go but Valkyrie had already collapsed on the sofa with a head rush. Skulduggery went to the coat pegs opposite the stairs to hang up his jacket and then ran back into the room and scooped up Alice, throwing her in the air. She cackled in delight as she almost hit the ceiling.

"Skulduggery, try not to throw my sister through the roof."

He laughed but ignored her and threw her again. Valkyrie couldn't help but giggle. They looked so very happy, so happy without knowing what was going on behind their backs…

_Meanwhile_

The girl that looked like Valkyrie heard laughter downstairs from behind the mirror and something built up inside her. It was new, something she'd never felt before. It couldn't be…_emotion?_ But not a nice emotion…no it was anger. Anger. Rage. Wrath. So magnified that it scared her. _Scared? _She was scared now? So many new feeling. Anger. Fear._ Panic. _What was this?

The girl that looked like Valkyrie banged her fists against the mirror surface, so very angry. He face was no longer plain and blank. It was contorted into a sneer. She banged her fists harder and heard a crack. She ignored it and did it again, letting out a scream and she kicked at the wall between her mirror world and the real world. The glass of the mirror smashed to the floor. She blinked, not because she had to, to look human, but because she wanted to. She stepped out of the mirror and walked onto the landing then down the stairs.

The girl that looked like Valkyrie was quieter than a breath of wind. She crept to the bottom of the stairs, her muscles tensed in fury, ready to attack. So much resentment in her mind but for what? She didn't know. All she knew was that she was infuriated and something needed to be done about it. She saw the revolver in the skeleton's jacket hanging on the coat pegs. She smiled an evil smile and reached for the gun. It felt cold in her hands, but she was cold.

The girl that looked like Valkyrie tightened her grip on the gun and ran to her replica, the skeleton and the little girl she loved dearly. That was the emotion that ripped her apart, like poison. Love.

Valkyrie heard a creak on the stairs. She had eleven hours to go. And panic flashed in her mind.

**Sound good? Review, review, review! x**


	15. The Broken Heart Of Valkyrie Cain

**Hello, just to let you know, I'm writing a new drabbles series and the first chapter should be up soon. Most are pairings but not all of them. Anyway lets get back to the story.**

**Carolina Blues :)**

Valkyrie got up cautiously and shushed Skulduggery. She frowned straining to hear

But there wasn't a sound. Skulduggery put Alice down, much to her annoyance, and joined Valkyrie by the sofa.

"What is it?"

"Shhh, listen…" she said, putting a finger to her lips.

They stood in silence.

Nothing.

Valkyrie cautiously made her way to the door.

Not a sound.

Skulduggery followed her and reached to slowly open the door.

Then…the unmistakable click of the loading of a gun.

They didn't have time to react before the door flung open, smashing them both to the floor. Valkyrie groaned and pushed off the ground. She dusted off her clothes and immediately recoiled when she was looking down the barrel of a gun. Held by her mirror image. Her exact copy. Her reflection.

Skulduggery jumped up, "She has my gun!" He whined.

Valkyrie stepped in front of Alice protectively.

"What are you doing?" She asked the reflection.

The reflection's face twisted in rage, "You don't understand."

"No, I bloody don't! How are you doing this? How did you get _out_?"

"She has my gun!" Skulduggery said again.

He was ignored.

"Why did you come back?" the reflection spat, "Why?"

"Because I missed my family."

"You missed them?" it scoffed, "You don't bother to visit in months, and now you decide you _miss_ them?"

Valkyrie screamed, "STOP IT! Just stop! You can't show emotion, you're a blank page. You're a copy. No feeling, no reactions, no_ love_."

"No love? You see that little girl behind you? I love her, like she's my own sister. And I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"What? I would never hurt her!"

Valkyrie gave Alice to Skulduggery and he took her into the kitchen so she couldn't hear the shouting.

"You already have. You think she doesn't notice there's a difference between you and me? She does and she loves you and it kills her that you're never here."

Valkyrie missed a beat. She bit her lip and held back a cry. She hadn't meant to be gone for so long and she didn't think Alice would realize that the reflection was, well, a different being. She bent her head as guilt washed through her.

"I never meant to hurt her," murmured Valkyrie.

The reflection didn't lower the gun but it's expression softened a little.

"Well, you did. You may be dying but you should have had time for your family. Believe it or not, little Alice loves me too. She may know I'm not the same person but I'm just her _other _sister."

Valkyrie's guilt didn't fade but annoyance came to the forefront of her mind.

"You can't tell me what she's feeling. I can't help that my job takes time! And why are_ you _threatening _me?_ What are you going to do? Shoot me and break Alice's heart?"

The gun wavered in the reflection's grip but didn't drop.

"I don't want to shoot you. But I will, if it means you can't hurt her again."

Valkyrie laughed coldly, "What difference does it make? I'll be gone tomorrow! She won't see me again after today."

"And think what that will do to her."

Valkyrie choked back a tear, trying to make sense of it all, " I just don't understand."

"I have grown to love Alice. I know you love her too but I'm the one here all the time, looking after her. It was a mistake to come here tonight. You have given her a taste of what it is like to have you around again, and you know you'll have to take it away when you die. You need to go, before she thinks you will stay for good."

Valkyrie went limp with guilt, "I'll go. I'm surprised you're doing all this for her. Love for your family makes you do surprising things, though, huh?"

The reflection nodded, "I've never had emotion before. You understand don't you? You must go."

Valkyrie took the gun from the reflection's hand and it let it go easily.

Valkyrie walked to the stairs to retrieve Skulduggery's jacket. She returned to find Alice in the reflection's arms, crying into the hollow of it's neck.

Valkyrie tossed Skulduggery his jacket and gun then she kissed Alice's head.

"Look after her for me. Tell her I love her."

The reflection nodded.

Skulduggery put his arm around her shoulder and they walked out the door, Valkyrie turning, tearfully, to try and smile at her sister. It didn't work.

She was happy that the reflection loved her sister so much but…that didn't change the fact that her heart had been broken.

* * *

They went to the pier where the Bentley was parked, in the cold evening. Valkyrie had shed silent tears but tried not to let Skulduggery see. He did though and he held her closer. They sat on the pier for a while, thinking about the reflection at home with her sister. Valkyrie couldn't go back there. And she hadn't even seen her parents. She hadn't even said goodbye. She got up suddenly and went to the Bentley, quickly followed by Skulduggery. There was some traffic on the road, the cars lit in the streetlights.

Valkyrie saw a blue car come up the road.

She held her breath.

The streetlight brightened the faces of the people in the front seats.

Her parents. Going home to hug and kiss her reflection, and that's all they would ever do. She would never see them again.

Valkyrie Cain, with ten hours to live, who had fought god, killed serial killers, gone through unimaginable pain and had her heart ripped apart time and time again, collapsed against the Bentley and sobbed for her lost family.

**Oh my god, that was more emotional than expected! Please review x**


	16. Dream Is Reality, Reality Is A Nightmare

**Hey, guess what guys? NEW CHAPTER! And thank you to my fabulous reviewers, love you! And this chapter is for Vampires United for giving me the idea.**

**Carolina Blues **

The spray coming from the violently crashing sea settled on Valkyrie's face, gripping onto her skin like glitter. She cried no more tears, she didn't want to. Tears did nothing but make your make-up run. Skulduggery sat next to her, not speaking either. The night sky was draining the daylight and a single star sparkled above their heads, the clouds almost shadowing its pin-prick of light. Her throat was hoarse from the sobbing she had done a few minutes again but the redness of her eyes relaxed. She hadn't had a chance to get changed after the party so her dress was getting wet in the dewy grass.

"It will be okay."

She barely heard his voice over her thoughts but it dragged her back to reality.

"No."

He sighed and shuffled closer to put an arm around her.

"It won't," she continued, " After tomorrow, I'll never see any of the people I love ever again. I was so focused on making sure you lot wouldn't miss me, I didn't think about how much I would miss everyone."

"Have you said goodbye to people?"

"Well, I arranged for everyone to come to my house at 6am tomorrow. You, of course, Tanith, Ghastly, Erskine and Fletcher. Then I won't leave any goodbyes unfinished. But I suppose I'll have to ask them to come to Gordon's Mansion, since I don't think the reflection is going to let me back home..."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"You will miss me, won't you?" she asked, looking up at him.

"What do you think? What am I going to do without you?"

"Probably dedicate your life to your amazing, beautiful and sadly deceased partner Valkyrie Cain."

He hit her forehead playfully.

"Come on, get up. You can't dwell here all day."

She grabbed the hand he offered her.

She yawned.

"Well, I'm about ready to faint of exhaustion. I'm sleepy."

"Have a few winks in the Bentley."

"Ok, what are you going to do?"

"Sit in the front seat, turn the wheel, and pretend I'm driving a race car."

"Really?"

"No, in case you hadn't noticed, I am not a four-year-old boy."

"Huh, well, I didn't notice."

"Shut up."

"No can do."

They wandered to the Bentley, blocking sad thoughts with smiles and laughter.

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery, wandering what life would be like if she hadn't met him

_It would suck_ she thought.

_Meanwhile_

Tanith was brushing her teeth in the mirror of her bathroom, getting an early night. Her apartment was small, but had everything that was necessary. She washed her mouth out with water and wandered to her bedroom. She wanted to be well-rested for tomorrow, knowing it was going to be an emotional day. She felt selfish, wanting to be rested for her friends death. But no-one went through life without being selfish.

She wasn't looking forward to sleep, though. It had never been a pleasant experience since the Remnant had been removed from her, always sick and clouded nightmares. It was like having a hangover, you don't know what you did the night before but you don't want to know. Tanith had had her fair share of hangovers but nothing like being possessed by a Remnant. She shook the shiver from her spine and settled down in her bed, snuggling into the quilt like she wanted to drown in it. She prayed for a dreamless sleep but she wouldn't get one…

_The edges of the dream were blurred, twisting out into a thousand directions, filling each corner of Tanith's vision. She saw a dark figure, shaking in pain, spitting blood onto the floor that swirled beneath her feet. Everything fast-forwarded, the dark figure speeding towards Tanith. She grabbed the figure around the neck, she didn't know why, but she felt a level of hate towards this person. She heard murmurs coming from her own lips._

_And then a bottle. She saw a bottle held in her hand. She gripped onto this bottle like a dying man would grip onto life, like it was beacon of hope to end all sadness. But Tanith knew that this wasn't the purpose of this bottle. In her eyes, although they didn't feel like her own, this small insignificant substance felt like a…a…weapon. No, not just a weapon. An object that could condemn someone to death, with a drop upon the victims lips. _

_Tanith grabbed the figures jaw and opened it, forcing the contents of the bottle into her mouth. And then the figure dropped, shattered like a broken glass window, splintered. But again, it dropped. And Tanith saw this figure, drop to the floor again and again and again. She couldn't see its face, though. The face was shrouded with the relentless veil of a dream and just as the curtain of fog cleared from the features of the victim – _

Tanith woke and screamed out in despair. Her forehead was sweating and her blonde curls stuck to her face with the tears pouring from her eyes. She shook with her ragged breathing but clambered out of her bed, stumbling into the cupboard on her way to the bathroom. She turned on the bathroom light and looked at her panicked face in the mirror. Her eyes were wide and red, her hair was scruffy and the blinding horror in her mind was that that dream wasn't just a dream. It felt so very real, so very true. And Tanith was scared. Really, properly scared. She never cried like this. She wasn't scared of anything. What had she done? Who had she killed? She didn't know, hoping against hope that she hadn't. She looked at the clock above the mirror.

Valkyrie had nine hours left and Tanith collapsed down sobbing on the bathroom floor.

**Oh no, has Tanith figured it out? Review x**


	17. Poison Tears

**This chapter contains a metaphorical bucketful of Ghanith. Well, maybe not a bucketful. Perhaps just an ice-cream box-full. Ummm, ice cream…Woah anyway, it's Ghanith nonetheless, so enjoy!**

**Carolina Blues :)**

Tanith was leaning against the bathroom door, no longer crying but questioning. Why had this nightmare affected her so? It was so unlike her. It wasn't like she wasn't used to nightmares, her time as a Remnant had made sure that her sleeps were thoroughly diseased with what she did as a possessed spirit. But most of the time her dreams didn't make sense. She would see faces of people she'd met, places she'd been, but none of it grew into a comprehensible chain of events. In the dream, she had clearly fought with this figure, imprisoned it into a deadly headlock, then forced poison into it's mouth without any humanity or pity. And it felt so _real_. Despite the dreamlike surroundings she was in and the veil that shielded her victim's face, she may have well been standing on her own two feet with real hatred for this figure in the real world.

She shook her head in denial. Maybe it was just a dream. She laughed at herself for believing that it was any more than a disturbing nightmare. Just a dream, right? She felt more confident in herself so she stood and brushed down her clothes, looking at herself in the mirror and sighing at her frantic expression. She needed to be distracted from her insane assumptions. She walked back into her bedroom and sat on the bed, looking around her. The only other object in her room, other than her bed, was the wardrobe next to the door. She sighed again, disappointed in her idea of a distraction but even so, she staggered off the bed and opened the wardrobe door to sort out her clothes.

After a few minutes she reached the end of railing where a brown leather coat was hanging. This was her old coat, she remembered it most from when she woke up after Nye had remove the Remnant from her so it was probably the coat she had worn while possessed. She hadn't worn it since. She took it off the hanger and rifled through the pockets. There was nothing in there. Until she came to the inside pocket that was zipped up. She pulled it open and reached in, expecting to find an old box of Tic-Tacs or something. Her hand came onto something cold and she took her hand out.

She gulped. Every bone in her body froze and she could swear her heart had stopped beating.

"No." she whispered.

The contents of the pocket was what her nightmares were made of. Literally.

She held in her hand an empty bottle of poison.

* * *

Ghastly threw his keys on the table as he entered his tailor's. He'd gone out for a bit, just for a walk, to clear his head. He'd gotten two calls on his mobile phone but he hadn't picked up. He had been so happy when he left the party with his arms around Tanith. But after she left on her motorbike he began to think about things, sad things. He was overjoyed that he had finally plucked up the courage to ask out Tanith, but the memory was made bittersweet by the fact that they would soon be overwhelmed with the sadness of Valkyrie's death. He had taken a slow walk back to his tailor's and collapsed onto the sofa. He scanned through his phone, looking who the missed calls were from. One from Valkyrie. One from Tanith. He tapped on the one from Valkyrie.

"Hi, Ghastly. Just wanted to tell you that instead of coming to my house on Saturday could you come to Gordon's because of…er…complications . Thanks, bye."

He smiled. It was nice to hear her being so positive. Well, then again, maybe all this laughter was just a mask to hide her true fear. He tapped on Tanith's call.

He was shocked by the shaky breathing on the other side.

"Ghastly, please get this message. Please, please, please. I need you to talk to me because…I think I've done something wrong. I think…I don't know but I need to talk to you and I just…I need you ok? Please, come to my flat as soon as you get this." The line went dead but Ghastly was already out the door.

* * *

Tanith jumped up when someone knocked on the door. She barely registered that she was going to answer it, she was still gripping onto it like she had in the dream, but this time it wasn't because it was a weapon. It was because this was her only evidence that she wasn't crazy. She opened the door and sighed in relief as Ghastly was leaning against the door frame. He turned as the door opened and almost fell over as Tanith launched herself at him in a hug. He chuckled, but his happiness didn't last long when he remembered her panicked voce on the over side of the phone. He held the top of her arms and scanned her face.

"Tanith, what is it?"

She took a deep breath, "Who did I kill?"

He made his face blank, "What?"

"Don't pretend, Ghastly, I know I've killed someone. Who?"

She was being so brave, she didn't want to cry in front of him. But she needed to know.

"Tanith, listen to me, I don't know what you're talking about."

Her face contorted in anger, "What are you doing to me, Ghastly? Don't play games with me."

"I'm not. What making you think all this?"

She walked back into the flat and sat on the sofa, Ghastly joining her.

"I had a dream that I killed someone. Don't tell me it was just a dream, because that's what I thought. It felt so real. I fell apart afterwards. But I shook it off, thinking it was just a nightmare."

"Why don't you think it was a dream?"

She held up the bottle.

He frowned, "And you're showing me a bottle because…?"

She sighed at him, "In the dream I used this exact bottle to poison this…person. This bottle. Some of the things in the dream weren't so defined but I could see this clear as day."

Ghastly huffed. She wouldn't be convinced otherwise. And she was right, she had killed someone. He was just glad that she hadn't figured it out yet. What would happen if she did, though? Like Valkyrie had said, she would actually kill herself if she knew she had even killed her best friend.

"Ghastly?" her voice was quieter and she looked into his eyes like he was the only person in the world that would tell her the truth, "Who did I kill?"

He grimaced. He couldn't leave without telling her. But couldn't live with himself if he did. How could he wipe her memory? He had a brain wave, snapping his head up. He could do just that. Wipe her memory.

"Ghastly? Tell me." Tears were in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Tanith before I tell you this, I need you to remember this was not you. It was the Remnant. Not you."

"Okay, Ghastly, you're scaring me."

He gripped onto her hands and took a deep breath.

"You killed Val."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall from her eyes and onto her now pale cheeks. A choke of a sob broke out of her throat and Ghastly held her as she screamed.

"Shhh, Tanith, I know."

"She's hurting, she's dying. It's because of me. Because of me. Because of me. Because of me." She repeated it over and over, engraving it in his head with a scalpel full of pain. He tried to console, saying no-one blamed her, it wasn't her it was the Remnant. But she refused to believe it. Nothing would break through the barrier she'd built around her, now.

"Tanith, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

She didn't smile as she lifted up her head but she kissed him nonetheless. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't sweet, but it was just to keep her sane. It was to give her something to keep her in the world. When they broke apart, Ghastly brushed the hair from her eyes.

"And, Tanith, I'm especially sorry for this."

He put his arm around her shoulders and hit her hard in the back of the head. Her eyes went dazed and eventually closed into unconsciousness.

He put his other arm under her knees and lifted her off the sofa.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't see you hurting."

He kissed her forehead and carried her out the door to his van to take to Kenspeckle. She needed that memory wipe or she would wake up being torn up inside.

* * *

Valkyrie was asleep in the backseat of the Bentley. She had called anyone that was coming, that they should go to Gordon's house instead of hers. She fell asleep soon after but was beginning to stir. Skulduggery hadn't started driving in case it woke her but he immediately started the engine when her eyes fluttered open.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, haven't we left yet?" she replied, yawning.

"No, we are now though."

"Okay." She said clambering into the front seat through the gap.

She frowned looking at her hands. Skulduggery pulled out onto the road.

"What is it?"

She cleared her throat, "I had a dream…about the…er…poisoning."

He nodded, "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Ok."

"I'm just glad Tanith hasn't found out that she killed me yet."

Skulduggery's hands clenched on the wheel, "Me too."

She looked at the clock on the dashboard.

Valkyrie had only eight hours left and she hoped that Tanith would never realize that she, no, the Remnant, was her killer. But she couldn't be more wrong.

**I quite enjoyed writing that chapter, did you like reading it? Well, you could always tell me what you think…;)**


	18. Forgetful

**Right okay now, er, I don't really know where to go with this chapter but I'll give it a go.**

**Carolina Blues**

Skulduggery stopped at a red light and drummed his fingers against the wheel. It looked like they would be here for a while. Valkyrie's phone rang and she quickly held it to her ear. It was Ghastly.

"Hello?"

"_Valkyrie, thank God, I need you to come to Kenspeckle's surgery immediately."_

Valkyrie's eyes lit up and she found herself grinning.

"He's found a cure?!" she gasped excitedly. Skulduggery tilted his head towards her.

The other end of the phone went silent, _"No…er…sorry Valkyrie but no."_

She sighed, her smile dropping so sharply that Skulduggery flinched at it's abruptness.

Her voice went stony, "Oh, okay, what is it?"

"_Tanith had a dream about her poisoning you. She convinced herself that it was just that, a dream but then she found the poison bottle in her old coat."_

Valkyrie gasped and her eyes widened.

"What is it, Valkyrie?" asked Skulduggery, but she ignored him.

"What's happening now? Why are you at Kenspeckle's?"

Ghastly's voice turned guilty, "_I knocked her out."_

Valkyrie jumped, "You did WHAT?!"

"_It was the only way. She needs to have her memory altered."_

"And you thought thwacking her in the head was the best option?"

He sighed, "_Well what would you have done?"_

"I would have – wait, fair enough, Tanith figured out that she had killed someone but how did she know she killed _me_?"

The phone went silent again, Valkyrie thought he'd hung up but then the quietest voice ever spoke, "_I told her_."

Valkyrie almost catapulted herself out of the windscreen, "WHAT?"

"_You didn't see her face, Valkyrie, I couldn't just lie to her_!"

"Yes you could," she shouted, "You're blinded by how much you love her! Tell me, how did her face look after you told her?"

"_Like her heart had broken."_

"Exactly. You know what, I'm hating this conversation more and more. And if you value your consciousness you will _never _make her face look heart broken ever again. We're on our way. Bye"

"_Valkyrie-_," he started.

"I can't talk to you right now."

She hung up and dropped her phone on the floor of the car.

"Valkyrie, for the love of God, will you please tell me what's going on?" yelled Skulduggery.

"We're need to go to the Hibernian. Now. I'll tell you on the way."

Skulduggery didn't argue with her. As soon as the light turned green he sped through the traffic, probably breaking the speed limit, while Valkyrie explained what had happened to Tanith…

* * *

Valkyrie slammed through the entrance of the Hibernian, wasting no time in going the through the image of the door on the screen. She took no notice of Ghastly, who was waiting in the corridor, as he joined them in their stride to Tanith.

She heard Skulduggery and Ghastly muttering about something. She stopped and turned her head.

Her tone was unforgiving, "Which room is she in?"

Ghastly jogged a little forward so he was walking next to her, "That one."

He pointed ahead of them and looked like he was going to start talking again but shut his mouth when he saw how angry Valkyrie was.

She pushed open the door and rushed to the bedside of the unconscious Tanith Low. Kenspeckle stood next to her with a clipboard under his arm.

"Can you make her forget?" asked Valkyrie, almost pleadingly.

"Yes."

"Good."

He ushered the three people to stand back as he produced a needle from the counter . He gently lifted Tanith's arm from the bed and twisted her hand so it was palm up, then took some blood from her fingertip. Valkyrie winced a little, she knew Tanith wasn't overly fond of needles. Kenspeckle put the blood into a glass tube then poured a glowing blue liquid with it. There was fizzing sound and Valkyrie jumped back as the strange liquid mixture started spitting.

"How many hours does she need to forget?" asked Kenspeckle as he put the tube in a metal stand.

"Two," replied Ghastly, eyeing the blue concoction suspiciously.

Kenspeckle nodded and shuffled over to the cupboard. He scanned the shelves and reached up to grasp a plastic air-tight bag full of what looked like black mud.

He opened the bag and stood back as the tar like substance began to smoke. He grabbed a metal spoon from the counter and stood at arms length away from the bag, taking out a spoonful. He took the small amount of black mud and dropped it into the tube.

"Two, you say?" he questioned Ghastly, looking over his glasses at him.

"Yes."

Kenspeckle nodded again and returned to the smoking bag for another spoonful of mud. He added this to the glowing blue cocktail and the mixture immediately went black. He picked up the tube and took it over to Tanith's sleeping form. He opened her mouth slightly and tipped the entire potion into her mouth.

And it was done.

Valkyrie stepped forward towards Tanith and tapped her shoulder warily.

"Tanith? You okay?"

She shuddered slightly and her eyes blinked open.

"Tanith?"

She sat up shakily.

"What happened?" she stuttered, gazing at her surroundings like she was on an alien planet.

"You…er…" Valkyrie looked back at the boys and they nodded encouragingly, "Fell over and hit your head. You'd just come back from the party to your apartment and you…tripped in your heels."

Valkyrie folded her arms, proud of the story she'd made up.

"Me? Trip up in my heels? Sounds more like you, Val." Valkyrie stuttered, worried that Tanith had seen through her but then Tanith laughed and she let go of the tension.

"Euggh," moaned Tanith, "I feel like I've been asleep for centuries."

"It's a good job Ghastly came round to yours or wouldn't ever have found you," said Valkrie.

"You found me, Ghastly?" He nodded, "Why were you at my house, anyway?"

Ghastly looked taken aback. "You'd…er…left your purse at the party. I came round to drop it off," he replied, embellishing on the lie they needed to tell to keep Tanith's sanity.

Valkyrie helped Tanith off the bed after she thanked Kenspeckle. They made their way out the door and back to entrance of the cinema. Tanith was back again, with not a single lingering memory of the nightmare she'd had to endure.

* * *

Once Ghastly had driven away with Tanith in the van, Valkyrie breathed out in relief and leaned against Skulduggery.

"That was close," she whispered.

"It was."

"Why do we lead such dangerous lives?" she asked as they strolled back to the Bentley.

"Because we are dangerous people."

She chuckled, "True dat."

He looked quizzically at her, "Did you just say 'true dat'?"

"Yes, yes I did."

He laughed at her.

She looked around her and saw that the world she lived in was gorgeous. The stars were out now. She would miss the stars. She looked at the departing tail lights of Ghastly's van. She would miss her friends. She looked at Skulduggery. She would miss him most.

With only seven hours left and Valkyrie had, for the first time, feared the end.

**Finally, a chapter that didn't end in people crying, :)**

**Review please, you know you want to. **


	19. Hurt, Pain, Love

**Reply to Review Request: To _Fizzy bath bomb_**

**But of course I can put more Fletcher in it and some romance for Val! The simple solution is to put a bit of Fletchyrie in this. I have to admit I'm not the biggest fan of Fletchyrie but I guess I'll give it a go ;)**

**Carolina Blues x**

After a drive back from the Hibernian, Skulduggery and Valkyrie were surprised to see that the light in the hallway of Skulduggery's house was already on.

"And you're sure you didn't leave it on?" whispered Valkyrie for the third time.

"No," he replied.

"You're not sure if you left it on or not?"

"No I'm sure I didn't leave it on."

They heard a shuffle coming from the living room and they jumped.

"What was that?" she asked.

He motioned for her to come forwards and took the gun out of it's holster.

"Let's go and have look."

While Skulduggery crept forwards, Valkyrie stayed where she was.

He looked back over his shoulder at her unmoving figure.

"Why aren't you coming?"

"Well, Skulduggery," she began in a hushed tone, "Firstly, I'm still wearing a dress that's not very practical in a fight, and secondly I have no magic to rely on. I have to say, I'm feeling just a teensy bit vulnerable."

He sighed at her but he good see her point. She did look a bit fragile. She would have kicked him if he said that out loud.

"Look, it will be okay. It's probably a rat."

Her eyes widened, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm joking, now come on."

He pulled her arm and they flattened themselves against the wall beside the door to the living room. Skulduggery held up three fingers and counted down.

"3…2…1…Go."

They burst through the door, poised for attack.

Skulduggery gasped, "Fletcher, what the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

The figure with ridiculous hair that was Fletcher Renn, turned around trying to look innocent.

" I…er…teleported here by accident."

Skulduggery put his gun down but started to circle Fletcher, his detective skills kicking in, "When did you teleport here?"

"After the party," Fletcher answered, feeling intimidated.

"What the party two hours ago? If you teleported here by mistake _two hours_ ago then why haven't you teleported back to wherever immediately after."

Fletcher slumped, realizing his mistake, and held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, fine. I didn't teleport here by accident."

Skulduggery was about to tell him off for coming into his house but Valkyrie held a hand up to silence him.

"So why did you come, Fletch?" asked Valkyrie more kindly.

"Well," he switched the weight on his feet awkwardly, "I was kinda waiting for…you."

Skulduggery raised a metaphorical eye brow, "Why didn't you go to Valkyrie's home?"

"When is she at her home?"

Valkyrie felt a pang of guilt as the all too recent memories of her family being taken away from her.

"Anyway," Fletcher continued, "I really just wanted a word with you, Val," he turned to Skulduggery, "In private."

Skulduggery took the hint and wandered off whistling 'The Girl From Ipanema'.

Fletcher smiled gratefully at his back.

"So…er…Fletcher," began Valkyrie, "What is it you want to talk about?"

He took a breath and went to sit on the sofa.

She just stood there until he patted the seat next to him. Valkyrie was slow as she sat down, wary of what this was all about.

"Val, I know you're going through a lot."

"You can say that again," she smirked.

He smiled too, "Well, it's just, I've been thinking, how little time you've got left, you should be spending it around people who love you."

"Of course, I am. Skulduggery is always with me and I've seen Ghastly and Tanith more than once today. I've seen Erskine today twice, once when I was saving his life and once at the unnecessary party. So don't you worry about me."

Fletcher sighed, she really wasn't getting this, "I mean, you should be spending you're time with _someone_ that loves you." He looked down, blushing.

She blinked, "Oh Fletch-"

"No, don't give me any of that 'me and you are just friends' rubbish because I know its more than that."

Valkyrie frowned, bewildered by Fletcher's confession, "Fletch, what exactly do you want from me? I mean, I hurt you so bad last time, with all that stuff about Caelan. I just don't get why you'd want to take me back. Is it just because I'm dying, you don't want me to be alone or-"

"Val, I still love you."

Silence. Her face went blank and she tried to say something but the words refused to come out.

"Valkyrie? Are you okay?"

She looked at him and saw how pleading his face was.

"Fletcher," she stuttered, "What is it that you want from me?"

"I want to get back together with you."

She got up off the sofa and put her head in her hands in confusion.

"And you decide that now, hours before I die, is the right time to say this?"

He faltered.

"Fletch, why would you want me back? I hurt you so bad before and what is there to go back to?"

"We'll work something out."

"What?" she shouted, exasperated, "How is this going to work?"

He was going to speak again but she put a finger to his lips.

"I understand that you love me. I get that. But if we get back together now, for my last few hours, then it's only going to hurt more when I leave you again. When I die. And me hurting you…I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to hurt you, Fletch. I don't."

Her voice cracked on the last few words but she wouldn't cry again today. Not again.

"I'm sorry, Val, I just wanted to know if it was a possibility. I could either ask now or spend the rest of my life wondering what you would have said." He sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He got up, brushing his clothes down, "No, it's fine. You're in so much pain right now and I shouldn't have put this on you."

She bit her lip. No, she wouldn't cry, wouldn't cry, wouldn't cry.

_I won't cry_ she thought.

But the solitary tear that rushed down her cheek begged to differ.

Fletcher's expression softened, "Hey, its okay."

"But it's not," she croaked, "I didn't want to hurt you but it looks like that's all I'm doing."

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault."

"Anybody who gets close to me gets hurt…"

"Valkyrie…" he pleaded.

"I think you should go," she whispered, "Nothing I say or do will make me or you feel better so I think you should just leave."

He nodded, "Okay, I'll go."

He turned away to teleport but she caught his shoulder.

"Wait."

She kissed him quickly and lightly then pulled him into a hug.

She spoke into his ear, "And if you don't want to come to Gordon's for my last goodbyes then I understand."

He broke away with a weak smile, "Of course, I'll come."

And he was gone.

With six hours left, Valkyrie wasn't the only one a broken heart.

**Well, that was a non-Fletchyrie-fan's take on some Fletchyrie. Hope you enjoyed it and please review :)**


	20. Riddles, Lullabies And A Torn Up World

**CHAPTER 20! :D Do hope you enjoy it and thank you for your reviews, its good to know what you think :) **

**Carolina Blues**

Valkyrie collapsed onto the sofa, exhausted from it all. So many things had happened today and, if she wasn't going to die anyway, then she would have died of tiredness eventually. She massaged her forehead and tried to forget about Fletcher, especially the look on his face. She fell back onto the sofa and groaned. The door to the living room mimicked her groaning as Skulduggery entered. He approached her warily.

"Well, I didn't hear any shouting," he tried, "that's a good thing."

She put her hands over her eyes, but split two fingers apart so she could see.

"You listened in?"

He sat next to her, "If I didn't listen in then I wouldn't be a very good best friend would I?"

"How'd you work that one out?"

"How I see it," he began, "If I didn't listen in then, when I came back into the room, I would have to question you as to what the conversation with Fletcher entailed, consequently upsetting you even more. But the fact that I listened in, causes you less pain because you won't have to replay the conversation for me."

She frowned, baffled at his logic and desperately trying to find something wrong with his explanation.

She settled with, "Meh."

He chuckled, "How are you?"

She raised an eyebrow and spat bitterly, "Well I'm fine. Just grand. I'm hours away from death, I'll have to leave all my friends behind and while my heart is breaking, I'm constantly breaking over people's. I don't know how you can stand to be around me when all I do is cause trouble and get weaker. And that's what I am. Weak. The only thing I manage to do is break down in tears or make over people cry with this stupid poison in my system that I'm too fragile and pathetic to stand against. I can't stand it anymore but I'm such a feeble human being that I can't do anything about. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone hated me by now for being too bloody WEAK!"

She ended up shouting and Skulduggery flinched back a little. She rubbed her eyes and threw him a sorry look.

"Sorry," she said, "rant over."

He relaxed a little and shuffled over then swivelled round so he was facing her.

"It's ok. We all need a good rant now and then."

She smiled, "You never seem to have rants."

"You should have seen me when I was human. I think the loss of skin as made me a mellower person over the years."

"Didn't do much for your ego, did it?"

He tilted his head to show he was scowling, "Don't undermine my ego."

"I didn't, I just implied that I was undermining it."

"You, my dear, are impossible."

She smiled again, "That I am."

Skulduggery lifted up his suit sleeve to reveal the watch that hung limply off his bone wrist.

"It's really late, Valkyrie. Or early rather. Do you want to get some sleep?"

She looked at him with a horrified look on her face.

"Skulduggery, I don't have enough minutes in this lifetime to spend sleeping!"

He nodded glumly, "I know. Sorry, I keep forgetting about it."

"I know how you feel. I mean, I don't feel ill at all, let alone on my deathbed."

But at that moment of self-confidence, Valkyrie's vision tipped and she drew in a sharp, shivering breath.

"Valkyrie?"

But she couldn't hear him. Her breathing got heavier and she fell sideways off the sofa.

She felt someone kneel beside her while a muffled voice shouted. Her head pivoted all the way round her neck and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She tried feebly to keep her eyes open but her eyelids covered them. The thoughts in her head were blocked by the constant beating of a distant drum. A drum so steady that it helped her know how many seconds were going by.

One…Two…Three

Her back arched has a sharp pain sprinted up her spine. She might have screeched but she couldn't hear her own screams.

Four…Five…Six

The pain spread throughout her skull and wrapped around her head like cold, restricting arms.

Seven…Eight…Nine

The beating grew faster as the pain heightened and made her arms flail.

Ten…

The drumming in the head was the beating of her heart. And it was beginning to slow.

Ele…ven

Her hands began to shake.

T…w..el…ve

As her heart got slower, the pain numbed.

Th…irt…e…e…n

Her mind clouded with the last drumming beat of her heart she heard.

F…o…u…r…t…e…e…n

And her body went limp as her back fell back against the floor.

* * *

Skulduggery shook her shoulders frantically, even slapping her face to try and make her come round.

"She's not dead, she's not dead, she's not dead. Not yet. Please, not yet."

The slow steady thumping of her heart, louder than buzzing silence in the room, told him she was still alive but it would not console him. He needed to see her standing, laughing even. But she was still. And cold. So very, very cold.

* * *

Valkyrie's eyes broke open into a dream. Dreams had never fooled her, she could always tell whether she was in reality or nightmare. It didn't make her any less frightened of what would happen in a world that was the creation of her unconscious mind, but it helped her through when she knew that, sometime, she would wake up. The constant drumming was no longer in her own head, but blaring through invisible speakers, like a booming voice from above. She sat up, wincing a little. It looked like being in a dream hadn't evaporated the pain in her spine. She got up nonetheless though. The world around her was a lesser version of the one she had just drifted away from.

She was in Skulduggery's living room, however, all the colours were drained and the furniture misshaped. This reminded her of the underground house of Anathem Mire, when they had delved into the caves beneath her uncle's mansion.

Skulduggery wasn't there. But why would he be lounging around in her dreams? He'd probably be kicking someone in her dreams.

She stretched and her arms hit the abnormally low ceiling, cracking her knuckles. But as soon as she drew her hands away, the patch of ceiling she had hit broke and floated to the floor like torn up paper.

She flinched away from the broken ceiling and crept warily through the living room.

The ground beneath her cracked at her feet and stuck to her heeled shoes. She felt silly, still being all dressed up from the party, having not had a chance to get changed. Her hand shook a little as it closed around the door handle. This door should have led into the hallway.

As she gripped onto the handle, the tugged hard. But the handle fractured and drifted to the floor much like the ceiling. She frowned in disgust when she felt some of the strange papery substance cling to her hand. She peeled it off, it turning to powder at her touch as she crumbled it between her fingertips.

She placed both hands on the door, it frustratingly splintering and falling to the floor as she pushed it. But still, the door had stubbornly swung open and revealed the world outside. This door most definitely did not lead into the hallway.

"What?" she whispered to herself.

The outside she was in, was not outside at all.

She was in pure nothingness.

The ground she stepped on was not ground but a swirling pool of black space.

The air she breathed was like inhaling in a substance as thick as syrup.

Her entire surroundings were nothing but black non-existence

And the eyes she looked into of the girl in front of her were darker than death itself.

Her own eyes widened in surprise, "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, "Don't worry yourself, I am nothing."

"But-"

She held a hand up and the words clogged up in Valkyrie's throat.

"I am what you see before you. Now my question is, who are you?"

Valkyrie frowned in confusion, "This is my dream. Aren't you meant to know who I am?"

The girl smiled again patronizingly, "You are mislead. This may be your dream but that doesn't mean I know your name."

Valkyrie slowly held out a hand, "You can call me Valkyrie Cain."

"You can call me Miss Lullaby," she replied, shaking Valkyrie's hand.

Valkyrie scanned over Miss Lullaby. She was thin and her arms were a little too long, stretching down to her thighs. Her eyes were pure black, like two glowing orbs implanted in her head. She wore a plain white dress, so contrasting against the gloom of the void they were suspended that Valkyrie was surprised she hadn't noticed it before. The garment was long sleeved and stopped at her knees that were dressed with white tights, covering her otherwise bare feet. When she looked closely, the edges of Miss Lullaby's form dissipated into the darkness like she was a pencil drawing with the outlines smudged. Her hair was floating in the air a little, the frizzy black curls bunching around her face.

She tilted her head to the side mechanically, "You contemplate me, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie withdrew her hand and nodded, "I do."

"Why is this?"

"I don't understand why I am dreaming of you. I mean, my dreams always tend to mean something. Why are you here?"

"You're right, I do have a message to deliver," she said confidently, "But as soon as you hear these words, whatever they are, they will come to pass."

"I don't understand."

Miss Lullaby looked at her, her voice amused, "If you figure out what the message means, then there is nothing you can do to stop the repercussions."

Valkyrie frowned, "What if I refuse to listen?"

She pouted, "And ruin all the fun? You won't be able to resist."

Valkyrie closed her eyes, "Tell me."

Miss Lullaby jumped up and down happily, "Really?"

"Yes. I want to know."

"Are you sure."

"Yes."

"No turning back, " she taunted.

"Tell me what you know."

Miss Lullaby bit her lip and concentrated, "Fine then. But I won't be blamed."

Valkyrie readied and braced herself against the sound of Lullaby's voice. The dream-world around her grew quieter than before, the constant thrumming of her heart ceasing. She squinted against the words to come, that could potentially change her future, alter all the things she knew to be true. She would have shouted at Lullaby to stop before it was too late, but she was too afraid. And Miss Lullaby opened her mouth ready to pour a forbidden secret over Valkyrie, drowning her. And then…

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Valkyrie opened her eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Miss Lullaby repeated.

She scoffed, "That's your big secret?"

Lullaby scowled, "You laugh now but when all your secrets are revealed, oh and they will be, you will remember how you put this on yourself. You will remember, that when I gave you a chance to turn away and forget all about this, you wanted more. A selfish girl, that's what you are. All your friends will be exposed to what is to come and it is. All. Your. Fault."

Valkyrie almost punched Miss Lullaby but she disappeared into the air like smoke. Valkyrie roared in rage, angry at how many things had been left undone. Why is a raven like a writing desk? What was all that about? She scrunched up her face in an effort to keep the frustrated tears from falling but she didn't succeed. She ran back to the broken door that had lead her to this strange world and slammed through it.

Back in the misshapen living room, she scratched at the wallpaper and kicked at the floor. She threw tables over chairs, causing them to smash and crumble like everything else. She gripped at her head, trying to block out the thumping of her heart.

Screeching, she beat against the wall.

"It's not my fault, It's not my fault. It's not my fault!" she yelled.

She destroyed her surroundings and fell to the floor, hugging her knees around her and grabbing her hair. Her heart beating was all she could hear.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

And then another sound. So faint…

Thump.

Thump.

Va….

Thump.

So very, very quiet but getting louder by the second.

Thump.

Thump

Valky…

Thump.

She knew the voice. And, boy, was she glad to hear it.

Valkyrie!

Thump.

Thump.

Valkyrie!

Thump.

The room splintered and cracked and split around her, breaking in a thousand fractures. The floor snapped from under her and she jumped up as it buckled.

Valkyrie!

But she was too slow. The ground swallowed her and she fell.

"Nooo! Please no, it's not my fault. Please!" she screamed.

But the darkness below was merciless. She plummeted into the gloom…

* * *

"Valkyrie wake up! Please!"

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault."

Skulduggery grabbed her arms and shook them, "Valkyrie, please wake up."

She rolled over restlessly and gripped at his shirt collar as her eyes snapped open.

"Skulduggery?"

He hauled her up into a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, Valkyrie, will you stop going unconscious!"

She breathed heavily, her eyes still streaming.

"It's not my fault. It's not my fault, I promise, I didn't mean too."

He held her at arms length, "What are you talking about?"

She tried to stop crying and gasping but she was truly shaken. But with only five hours left, Valkyrie knew that she would put him through enough pain soon, so it was unnecessary to put him through anymore.

"Nothing, just a bad dream."

**That might not make any sense, but all will be revealed soon! Sorry that was so long but I needed to fit it all in. Anyway please review :)**


	21. Because Of Me

**Getting towards the end of the story now, and believe me there are some surprises in store! Well, I hope you see them as surprises otherwise you've worked out the rest of the plot…And that's not good. Anyway…**

_**Reply to Review Request: To Fizzy bath bomb, again :)**_

_**Thank you for your request but unfortunately I won't be able to follow them exactly because it won't really match the end of the story. Really sorry! But I will most definitely use Skyfall in the end chapter, I'm using one of your ideas.**_

_**I really appreciate that your taking the time to request stuff and I'm sorry I won't be able to put all of them in the story. Please don't hate me :)**_

**Ahem. Anyway on with the story. Plus there's a tiny Kingdom of the Wicked spoilers in this chapter but nothing too major.**

**Carolina Blues **

"What was your dream about?" asked Skulduggery, pulling Valkyrie up onto the sofa.

She looked away, "Er…I just…it was_ just_ a bad dream. It doesn't matter."

He tilted his head at her, "So you writhing in pain on the floor, going unconscious for ages and waking up screaming 'It's not my fault' was all because of a _bad dream_?"

She stood up, grimacing at the still present ache in her back.

"Skulduggery, it was nothing. Probably just a symptom."

"Valkyrie, please tell me."

He followed her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Look," she said, slightly irritated, "There's nothing to worry about. There was just this room and this girl and she said some stuff then I woke up."

He shook his head, "There's got to be more to it than that, Valkyrie."

She leaned against the counter, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No."

She sighed but didn't say anything more.

He joined her against the counter.

"Valkyrie," he began slowly, "What was the dream about?"

She turned to face him, "Do I really have to tell you?"

"Yes. Why don't you want to tell me?" he asked, activating his façade so she could see his raised eyebrow.

She exhaled in defeat. "Well," she said, "I'm just scared."

Skulduggery jumped up onto the counter, "Start from the beginning."

"Okay."

She took Skulduggery's arm as she lifted herself up onto the counter.

"So, after I fell unconscious, I wake up in this dream. I'm in your living room but it's not quite the same, the ceilings to low, the colours are all wrong and you're not there. I got up and went through the door into the hallway. Well, it should have gone into the hallway but-"

"Moron." He interrupted

She scoffed at him, "Excuse me?"

He tilted his head, "I said you were a moron. You shouldn't go through closed doors in dreams, nothing good ever comes of it."

She shoved him, "Anyway, as I was saying…I went through the door and I was in…Well, I don't know what I was in. It was like being suspended in ink, but you can walk and everything. And there was this girl with really long arms. She had curly black hair, same colour as mine, and she was wearing, like, a girly white dress."

She didn't notice Skulduggery's face go concerned and cold until she heard him exhale. She frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"What was her name?"

She jumped back a little at the harshness of his voice. She said nothing, expecting an explanation. Skulduggery gripped her hands.

"Valkyrie, what was her name?"

She pulled back, "Skulduggery, it's not important."

"It is important!" he shouted, "Please, what was the girls name?!"

She didn't want to tell him. She knew it would make things worse but she didn't know how. Why was the girl so significant?

"Please, Valkyrie," his voice softer, "Tell me her name."

She swallowed, her forehead still frowning but the gathered enough breath to speak.

"Her name was Miss Lullaby."

She panicked as his fake eyes grew glassy and his face fell.

"What? What is it? Who is she?"

He didn't answer for a while. When he did his voice was faint.

"Did she tell you anything?"

She nibbled on her lip guiltily.

"Valkyrie?" he warned.

"Yes."

He pinched his nose then put his head in his hands muttering how this couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Skulduggery. Tell me who she is."

"Miss Lullaby is the daughter of the current Sanctuary doctor."

She gasped and blinked twice, "You mean-"

"Yes. Doctor Nye."

* * *

Skulduggery had catapulted off the counter and dragged Valkyrie with him into the Bentley, started the engine and sped off towards the Sanctuary.

She fumbled with her seatbelt.

"Nye has a daughter?"

Skulduggery's fake face was stony and his mouth was a hard line, "Yes. But not in the normal way."

"What do you mean?" she asked as they sprinted through a red light.

"Nye built her. He took parts of people's bodies and used his own genes to create a daughter. Someone to keep him company in the surgery."

"Like Frankenstein's monster."

"Quite."

She bit her lip, "Then why is she in my dreams? I've never even heard of her."

Skulduggery sighed, "No you haven't. But you didn't dream about her."

She shook her head, "Yes I did. She was right there with me. I know she was there so don't try and tell me she wasn't."

"No, you didn't _dream_ of her," he said, causing Valkyrie to scowl at him, "She broke into your dreams."

"What?"

"She used a process not dissimilar to Argeddion, although he did this to deliver a gift. She broke into your dreams to deliver a message. A message that she makes sound so tempting that you have to hear it. Sometimes she tell you in a riddle, sometimes she tells you outright what is going to happen. But onceshe _does _tell you, whatever the message meant, it will happen."

She was baffled, someone had broken into her head.

"You say all this like it's happened to you."

He coughed, awkwardly. Her eyes widened.

"It has?!"

"It has." His voice was so quiet that she barely heard him over the thrum of the car.

She didn't want to ask any further, noticing how much pain had washed over him, but her burning curiosity pushed the questions off her tongue.

"What happened?"

He gulped, staying silent for what felt like so many minutes but in the end he spoke up again.

"I…I…you know my wife and child died, right?"

She nodded.

"Well, Valkyrie this is the first time I've ever told this to anyone."

"Stop stalling."

"Okay, er, okay," he took a deep breath, "Well, Marionette and Zo, my wife and my daughter, they only got killed…because of me."

Valkyrie shook her head, "No, they got killed by Serpine. You know that."

He clenched his hands on the steering wheel, "No, it was my fault! I…Miss Lullaby…she broke into my dream and I was so, so selfish."

Valkyrie let him get his thoughts together, "Skulduggery, it's okay. Tell me."

"She gave me a message. Well, she didn't at first but I forced it out of her, she made me want to hear it."

"What was the message?"

"It...it…was that my loved ones would die a horrible death."

Valkyrie's breath got caught in her throat.

"And whatever the message is, it comes true. I was so selfish, if I had just kept my temper and not forced that Lullaby to tell me then they might still be with me. It's all my fault."

Valkyrie closed her eyes. He had had this secret on his shoulders for so long, always blaming himself, never telling. How had he coped all these years thinking that the people he loved were dead because of him? She reached and put her arms around his shoulders.

"In no way, shape or form was that your fault. It was Serpine who killed your family and it was Miss Lullaby who tempted you with that message. You know that Miss Lullaby must have some sort of power that entices people into wanting to know what she has to say. I will not let you blame yourself."

He grimaced, "And I will not let you tell me that I'm not at fault here. If I can kill my people I've never even met, what stops me from killing them?"

She wondered if he might have cried if he could but she realized that that's not what Skulduggery does.

"Skulduggery. You don't do that. You kill the bad guys, you make me laugh, you annoy the hell out of people and you turn into a mass-murderer on your off days. But you didn't know what Lullaby's message would be and you did not kill them. Understand?"

She held a finger to his lips when she thought he would declare himself the murderer of his family again.

"Understand?"

He nodded and smiled gratefully at her, "You keep me sane, you know?"

She grinned at him and got out of the car as they arrived at the Sanctuary.

With just four hours left, Valkyrie was the one that kept her best friend sane. Which was odd since most people considered her insane.

**And there we go. Hope you enjoyed it and thank you SOOOOO much for your reviews please leave more for me. Love ya, people. I shall update soon.**


	22. Such A Stupid Skeleton

**Had a bit of a rubbish day so yeah, I'll give updating a go. Slightest tiny bit of mild language in this but it's used, like, once and I don't think it's going to damage anyone ;) Also, Skulduggery gets a bit violent with his threatening but meh, when doesn't he?**

**Carolina Blues :)**

They crashed through the doors to the Sanctuary doctors surgery where Valkyrie had been diagnosed not too long ago. Nye didn't turn in surprise, nor did it jump to protect itself against the revolver that swung to its head.

"Aah, Mr Pleasant. What a pleasure," it muttered dryly without turning.

Skulduggery didn't respond; he just applied enough pressure to the trigger of the gun so that Nye yelped and jumped to face them. It ignored the look of disgust on Valkyrie's face at it's appearance, instead just going for a quizzical expression on its sewn-together face.

"Still alive, Miss Cain?"

"Still disgusting, Doctor Nye?"

Nye scowled, "Now, what do I owe the enjoyment of your presence?"

Skulduggery saw that Nye was going to co-operate somewhat so he withdrew the gun from Nye's head and holstered it.

"Nye, what do you know about the whereabouts of your dear daughter?"

Nye's face cracked into it's version of a smile.

"Little Miss Lullaby? I don't know, I've not seen her in a few centuries. Why do you ask, Detective?"

Skulduggery stiffened, "Because it seems she has been messing with peoples minds again."

Nye's lopsided baring of teeth grew wider, "She's still at it then? I do like to relish in the pride of my only child."

"Cut the crap, Nye, have you seen her or not?" Valkyrie spat harshly.

Nye was undeterred by Valkyries' spite and continued smiling.

"Well, no, as I said but she did make a quick visit," it said.

Valkyrie frowned, "But you just said you hadn't seen her."

Nye sighed. "Miss Cain, you are rather slow." Skulduggery thwacked Nye over the head for that.

It coiled up its arm and rubbed its head, "Anyway, as I was saying. Miss Lullaby can break into people's dreams, so guess how she visited me?"

"Through your dreams," she replied.

Nye nodded, unable to keep the smirk off its face.

Skulduggery punched Nye in the mouth, "Get the smirk off your face or would you like me to rip it off for you?"

Nye whimpered and scurried to the corner of the surgery.

"Now," Skulduggery began, more calmly, "What did your most touching family reunion entail?"

Nye, being what he thought was a safe distance away from two particular skeletal fists, regained his childish smirk.

"And if I don't tell you?"

"You'll have more brains decorating the wall than paint."

Nye nodded stiffly, "Very well."

It stayed where it was, cowering in the corner, but stood. "Miss Lullaby didn't linger in my head, she said it was full of too many twisted things, but she was there long enough to say that she was making me proud. To quote her: 'I am being all mischievous and troublesome, father, how charming it is to live a life of mayhem'. I do miss her though. I've had no-one in the surgery but myself and my victims now," he coughed, "Sorry, did I say victims? I meant patients…"

It laughed at its own little joke, feeling a little lighter after injecting some dry humour into its unfortunate life.

"And when did you get this visit?" asked Skulduggery, eager to remove himself from the situation.

"Why is that important?" Valkyrie asked.

He didn't respond.

"Nye," he repeated, fury growing in his normally velvet-like voice, "when did it happen?"

Nye shrunk further into the corner, attempting to shield itself by pulling the neck-line of its blood-smeared smock around its eyes. Consequently, it didn't notice when Skulduggery strode forwards and grabbed it by its neck.

"Nye, we only allow a creature like you here because Kenspeckle Grouse is fed up of dealing with Sanctuary injuries. If you would like to keep your job here, then you will give me answers," his voice turned sweet, "or would you like your arms to be stapled to the walls?"

Nye gulped and thought it was wise to start talking.

"Okay, okay. It was around two days ago. Now let me keep the use of my arms."

Skulduggery tightened his grip around Nyes' throat.

"Two days ago?"

"Yes."

"Is Miss Lullaby a targeted enemy that people have been searching for for years or is she not?"

"Y..Y…Yes."

"And is it or is it not common law that if anyone sees a targeted enemy, that people have been searching for for years, they need to tell the Elders?"

"It…er…is."

"And did you tell the Elders that you had been visited by Miss Lullaby?"

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Did you?" he pressed.

"…No."

Skulduggery punched his fit through the wall next to Nye's head, growling angrily. He stalked off to stand beside Valkyrie in case he did anything drastic.

"Have you any idea," he said, "how much trouble you've caused? If you had told the Elders then we may have captured your mechanical offspring before she broke into Valkyrie's head."

Valkyrie touched Skulduggery's arm and tugged on his suit jacket. "Don't let him make you angry," she said softly, "we can go."

He nodded coldly and stormed out the room, not before manipulating the air around Nye and throwing him into the far wall.

Valkyrie jogged after him as he collided with a Sanctuary agent. His name was Ransom Brandywine and he had a constantly judgmental expression on his sharp pointed face. Valkyrie had never liked him since he told her off for flirting with Erskine, not that Erskine was complaining.

"Detectives, I heard a commotion. You haven't been tormenting the Doctor again, have you?" he asked, looking at them over his glasses.

Skulduggery attempted to push past him but Ransom blocked his route.

"Because you know that harming a member of the Sanctuary, no matter what the gruesome history between them may be, is against the rules."

Skulduggery huffed angrily and again tried to get past. He was blocked again.

"I may be forced to report you," he tutted, wagging a finger at them.

Skulduggery's temper snapped.

"Will you just let us through?! You may not realize, Brandywine, but I couldn't care less if you are going to report us because pretty soon it won't matter. Yes, Doctor Nye has been somewhat distressed but I would love to tell you all the information he's withheld. However, I'm a little too busy to divulge because, unlike _some_ people, I have a upsetting and broken life to get back to. You know nothing of misery so would you please top acting all high and mighty and LET US THROUGH?!"

Ransom had a look on his face like a frightened rabbit, "I do know of misery, Mr Pleasant, my flu had recently gotten worse-"

Skulduggery stepped forwards and towered over the small man, "Have you ever witnessed the murder of your family? Have you ever died a man then woken up as a pile of bones? Have you ever had to watch your best friend in the world die hour by hour until she comes to her inevitable end?"

Ransom stepped back, not even daring to shake his head.

"No, you haven't," he answered for him, "So tell me nothing of misery when you have been through none."

He didn't wait for a reply he just walked past him, followed swiftly by a bewildered Valkyrie.

"And what was all that about?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He turned to face her, "And you were worried that I never rant."

She smiled despite herself.

"What are you going to do about Miss Lullaby?"

"I'll find her eventually. I'm trying not to focus on that much."

She nodded, "Will you kill her?"

"Most probably. Not just for what she did to me but for what she did to you. You never said, what was the message she gave you?"

Valkyrie frowned, "Should I tell you?"

"Now is not the time for secrets, Valkyrie."

"Ok," she stuttered, "she said why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk? Like, from Alice in Wonderland?"

"Yep."

He tilted his head, "Well, she could have said something scarier…"

She laughed, "Anyway, do you know what it means?"

He coughed, "It's definitely ringing some bells. Well, I don't suppose it will matter. Whatever is going to happen to you doesn't have long left to spring into action…"

"No, it doesn't, which is why I'm trying not to worry about it. I'm worrying for more important things"

They turned the corner into the next hallway.

"Like what?"

She snorted, "It's not gentlemanly to pry into a lady's thoughts."

"Please?"

She huffed, "Okay fine. You…er…I'm just concerned about what you're going to do when I'm gone."

He tilted his head to show he was frowning, "Why?"

"Because you save me, I save you right?"

"Of course, until the end."

"But, Skulduggery, the end is here."

He stiffened.

"Skulduggery, you have blatantly refused to find another partner, so who is going to save you when you get a bit too close to death?"

"I'll save myself. I'm clever like that."

She giggled, "And this leads onto my other question. Why won't you get another partner?"

He gasped, "You actually have to ask that?"

"Well, you've had other partners and, when they died, you found a new one. What's so different with me?"

"Do I really have to say it again?"

She smiled, "I don't recall you saying it before. Whatever it is."

He activated his façade and pouted, "Fine. I love you. No, don't look at me like that. It's not in a romantic way. It's just, seriously, am I really going to need a partner when I'm not a detective anymore."

She cocked her head, "You are a detective."

"Yes, but when I give it up, I won't be."

Her eyes widened, "You're giving up your job because I die?"

"Indeed. There is hardly any point to continue with it when I won't exactly be on top form. I might make mistakes. People might die."

She flung out her arms, "People die every day! And if you dare, Skulduggery Pleasant, if you even dare think about giving up everything just because of me, I swear I'll handcuff you a lamppost and leave you there right now until you've gotten rid of the idea."

He chuckled, "You don't have any handcuffs."

"Shut up. You need to promise me, promise me, that you will stay a detective after I'm gone."

He stuttered.

"Promise me!"

"Okay, okay, fine I will!" he exclaimed.

"Good," she smiled, "I thought for a second that you had finally gone mad."

She pulled him into hug and muttered into his shirt, "You're such a stupid skeleton."

He laughed, "I do hope so."

She pulled away and laughed with him, wandering back through the hallway to the Bentley

"We need to get you to Gordon's. To meet everyone there."

She nodded. They still didn't consider it her own house, not as long as Echo Gordon was still there. She hadn't visited in a while. It would be nice to see him again.

They stepped out into the cold air, Valkyrie quickly tottering to the car to get into the warm.

_He's such a stupid skeleton_ she thought, chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing."

They drove to Gordon's house in comfortable quiet, occasionally making conversation but just enjoying her time being alive. It truly was coming closer, the end.

And with three hours left, Valkyrie hoped that Skulduggery would keep his promise to her. She would make sure Tanith would deal with him if he didn't.

**Definitely not Valduggery, that was just a friendship thing. And sorry if I referred to Nye as a he anywhere in that. Anyway, review please xx:)**


	23. Goodbye, My Dear

**Right guys, new chapter, but there's only this chapter then two more after that :( but never mind I have a surprise in store that I will tell you in the last chapter. :)**

**Carolina Blues x**

They arrived at Gordon's mansion and Valkyrie wasted no time in reaching under the nearby flower pot for the spare key. She'd never noticed before but Gordon had had engraved on the key a message saying 'spare key'. She laughing inwardly and unlocked the door. As she wandered through the bottom floor, she flicked on lights and made a b-line for the kitchen. She was famished.

"Hungry are we?" Skulduggery sniggered as she raided the fridge.

She scowled, "Says the man who can't eat."

He grabbed his chest where his heart would be, "Your words hurt me to my very core."

She laughed and moved to the dining table in the middle of the room where she placed a chopping board and began cutting the crusts off slices of bread.

Skulduggery watched her intently, his façade eyes occasionally going out of focus. She put down the knife and walked over to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

She didn't reply but she tapped his façade tattoo through his shirt. The gleaming white of his skull spread over his head and replaced his dazed eyes with eye sockets.

"Your eyes were going funny."

She continued making a sandwich. She delved into the fridge again and produced a jar of something brown.

Skulduggery wrinkled his imaginary nose, "What's that?"

"Chocolate spread. Best creation since me."

He laughed at her growing ego.

Valkyrie spread the chocolate over the bread and sandwiched the two slices together. Content with her food, she bit into it, consequently getting chocolate spread all down her chin.

"Er…Val?" Skulduggery said warily.

"Yes Skulduggery?"

"You've got chocolate spread all over your chin." She sensed the smile in his voice as she stretched up to see the mirror on the fridge. Her reflection showed a pretty dark haired girl in a black dress. With chocolate all round her mouth. She laughed.

"Yeah, I do, but I make it work."

"Yes, of course you do."

She grinned and grabbed a piece of kitchen roll, wiping her face, but still eating her sandwich. She didn't get any on her face that time. Skulduggery however…

"Hey, Skul?"

"Yes?"

She put some chocolate spread on her finger and smiled evilly.

"You've got something on your face too."

She dived at him, dropping the sandwich back on the table, and tackled him. She took his hat and then smeared the chocolate spread onto his skull.

"Mature, Valkyrie, mature."

"Mwahahahahahah…" she laughed.

She got up off the floor and left Skulduggery to get up on his own. He picked up his hat and, muttering bitterly, got up off the floor. Valkyrie was still smirking but passed him a paper towel.

"What in God's name was that for?" he chuckled.

"Well, I was bored and you were laughing at me because I had chocolate on my face. Oh, look, the tables just turned."

He chuckled again and glanced in the mirror.

"You, Valkyrie, are a demon. No, more than a demon. You are the chocolate spread equivalent to the Faceless Ones."

"Well, I shall take that as a compliment. I'm not sure I should but I will."

"Wise choice."

She finished off her sandwich then began hunting through the fridge again.

"Seriously? You just had a sandwich, why do you want anymore food?"

"Shut up."

"No, what are you going to eat now?"

She glanced through the shelves, "Er…I think I'll have…"

She moved over to the freezer and began browsing through that.

"Ice cream." She reached in and took out a box of chocolate ice cream.

She took a spoon from the draw next to her and started eating the ice cream right out of the tub.

"Your appetite baffles me."

"Baffles me too."

They just stood there for a bit until Valkyrie had cured her hunger.

"You done?" he asked, tapping his foot.

"Yep," she replied, placing the ice cream tub back into the freezer and tossing the spoon into the washing up bowl.

"I'm going to go and see Gordon," she said, wiping her mouth in case of another chocolate-substance-on-chin situation.

Skulduggery nodded and wandered back into the living room.

Valkyrie scaled the stairs easily, two steps at a time, and wandered into Gordon's study. The Echo Stone had been put onto a permanent setting so Echo Gordon could always be up and about even when someone wasn't in the room with him. Presently, as Valkyrie entered, Echo Gordon was staring at the same page of a book. He turned when he heard Valkyrie walk up to him.

"Steph-Valkyrie!"

She had perfected the art of hugging a hologram so she wrapped her arms around the air that was Echo Gordon and pretended that she could feel him hugging her back.

"How are you?" he asked as she pulled away and picked up the book he had been staring at.

"Same old, same old."

His face fell, "Not going to survive then?"

"Er…no."

He sighed.

"Why were you staring at this book?" she enquired, flipping it in her hands.

"Well, it was left open on that page from when you were here last so I couldn't exactly turn the page could I?"

She chuckled, "I'll leave it on the next page."

He nodded, "Well, then. What brings you here?"

She had prayed that she wouldn't have had to go through with it. She hated farewells.

"Goodbyes."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He swayed from foot to foot, waiting for her to start.

"Look Gordon, I'm no good at this stuff. Soon enough I'm going to have to say loads of goodbyes but I wanted to do this one now so I know I'll be able to say goodbye again and again."

He nodded once more, "Just take your time."

"Well, I guess if it wasn't for you then I would never have gotten into this world. If you hadn't died then none of this would've happened."

"I know," he muttered, "it's all my fault."

Her eyes widened, "What? No! I mean, if you hadn't died then I would never have met Skulduggery, I would never have become a Detective and I would never have done any of the brilliant things I've done. I mean, sure, I didn't go through it without injury but I'm glad that I did it all."

Echo Gordon smiled, "I do like to think that I helped you along a little."

"You did! And what would I have done if I didn't have my awesome and big-headed Uncle to come to to find information? I would've probably done the wrong thing, but you helped me do the right thing. So don't beat yourself up about me dying. Maybe it was meant to be."

Gordon's bottom lip quivered a little and Valkyrie smiled at how sweet it looked.

"It'll be okay," she said comfortingly.

"But who's going to turn the pages of my book now?"

She laughed, "I'll tell Skulduggery to come round everyday to turn the pages."

He smiled with her, "You never did tell me, why didn't you want to imprint yourself onto an Echo Stone?"

Valkyrie sighed, "It would be too painful for them, especially Skul and Tanith. Having a person around that's like me, not like the reflection, but with feeling and emotion. Having someone around that is exactly like me but not me would make it all the worse."

Gordon nodded, hiding the fact that the way she said that making her an Echo of her that would talk like her, smile like her, be like her but wouldn't be her made him feel unreal and a shadow of his former self. She noticed her mistake and wore an apologetic expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry Gordon."

"It's quite alright, my dear. And, er, you wouldn't mind if I didn't come to your little farewell gathering with the others. I don't think I could say goodbye to you again."

She nodded, "It looks like I'll just have to do it now."

Valkyrie held her hands in front of her for him to place his unreal hands in. Their was no sensation and Valkyrie's hands kept falling through Gordon's but the meaning of the gesture remained. She would have said another long drawn-out speech about how much she would miss him, how much she had always thought of him as her cool Uncle Gordon. She felt the words clogging up behind her eyes but she couldn't say any of them because, in her last goodbye to him, she didn't want her voice to betray her. But thy both knew what they would say, so there was no reason to say it. She took a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't cry.

"Goodbye, Uncle Gordon," she stated, tears bleeding through into her voice.

"Goodbye, my dear Stephanie."

She kissed his imaginary cheek and turned away before her watering eyes would betray her. But soon after she closed the door to his study, she slumped against the wall and let the building sob escape her throat.

Gordon stared at the doorway as she left. His special little niece was gone and she was never coming back. He let a ghostly make-believe tear fall down his paling make-believe cheek. He looked at the clock on the wall. Valkyrie had only two hours left. It didn't matter. He would never see her again.

***deep breath* blimey, I almost cried writing that. If there are any mistakes, do forgive me because I don't really have an editors eye. Anyways, thank you very much for the reviews and please review this chapter. :)**


	24. The Gathering Of Loved Ones

**HEELLLOOOO! Right guys, I understand that she **only** has twenty four hours BUT there will be twenty-five chapters. I'm not sure why it worked out like that but it does make sense so just bear with me. Anyway, thank you for the reviews and enjoy the next chapter. And, to Summer Rosewood, your review made my day. All reviews make my day :D**

**Carolina Blues :)**

Skulduggery sighed as he heard the crying upstairs. He was about to go up when Valkyrie appeared in the doorway to the living room, red-eyed and snivelling but no longer shedding tears. She tried a weak smile at him but it quickly vanished. He pulled a tissue out of the box on the table in front of him and passed it to her as she came to sit beside him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, then scolding himself for asking such a stupid question.

She huffed, "I hate goodbyes. I don't know why I don't just go instead of upsetting everybody."

"Well, upsetting everybody is kind of a inevitability."

She laughed dryly, "People love me too much."

He tilted his head at her, "Even when in an abyss of emotion you still have your ego. I would know."

"I can't imagine you without your ego."

He smiled, passing her another tissue, "Well, you said you couldn't imagine me with ears."

This made her laugh more, "How do you know how to cheer me up?"

"I am me. I am witty and hilarious."

"Yep. You keep on believing that."

She got up and walked to the floor-length mirror on the far wall. She sighed at her appearance. Her dress was creased and she'd tied her hair into a ponytail since. Her make-up was ruined, trails of mascara running down her cheeks. She had felt beautiful. Not so much now.

"I'm going to go and get changed."

He nodded and let her go back upstairs.

She gave Gordon's study a wide birth, not wanting to upset him further. Her room was at the end of the hallway, through a thick oak door.

She entered her bedroom and closed her hand around the door to her wardrobe. It was a huge wardrobe, far too big for the amount of clothes she owned, but Tanith had soon taken care of that by filling it with many an expensive item. She scanned through it, not sure what to wear for her remaining hours. Should she wear something elegant? Another dress perhaps. But she wanted to feel comfortable. She definitely would not be wearing heels, she didn't want to trip up over her feet. She selected a floaty blue dress that came to her knees. It was made of satin and probably cost Tanith a lot. But it didn't seem right. It just wasn't Valkyrie.

She looked at a gold top came to her collar bone at the front but dipped low at the back. It was too glitzy for her, though, to attention-seeking.

She slipped off the dress she was wearing and stood opposite the wardrobe in her underwear, determined to find something nice to wear. She pulled out a pair of red jeans, they were more her style. She tried them on. They were skin tight and high-waisted. She couldn't breathe in them so she took them off, relaxing as soon as her stomach was unrestricted. She sighed. She wanted to look nice. But still look like her.

She smiled as an outfit in the corner caught her eye. It was perfect. She took it off the shelf and unfolded it, confirming her confidence. It really was perfect.

She slipped on her chosen outfit, swapped her shoes for the ones she wanted and wiped her face of make-up, replacing it with just a light coating of mascara. Happy with her appearance she went downstairs. She once again appeared in the doorway to the living room and watched as Skulduggery tilted his head, smiling.

"Well, you look lovely."

She grinned and walked back over to the mirror.

She was wearing her black protective clothes, the ones Ghastly Bespoke, best tailor in the world, had made her all those years ago. The clothes she worn almost everyday, that never creased, never got dirty, never got worn-out. These were the clothes she'd started her life as a mage in. She'd fought so many creatures in these clothes. Vampires, werewolves, warlocks, Lord Vile, Infected, The Grotesquery, The Faceless Ones and so many more. But now she would wear these clothes to face the ultimate enemy. Death.

"It felt right to wear this at the very end."

"Indeed it is."

She smiled and sat down again, tucking her feet under her.

"How long is it until the others come?"

"Not too long now. Are you ready?"

"I've said goodbye to Gordon, I owe it to everyone to say goodbye."

He shook his head, "No, are you ready to…die?"

She swallowed. She felt like she would cry but she didn't. There would be enough crying soon enough. She gulped again.

"You know, I thought I was. I was always so worried about you, that you'd do something stupid. But what about me? I'm going to miss this world like crazy. I never really realized until now…"

Her voice trailed off but she wasn't done talking, "I think I'll even miss getting beaten up. Well, I didn't get beaten up an awful lot because I was the one kicking butt, but still. Almost dying everyday wasn't all that bad. It always had that sort of urgency that if we didn't pull through then the world would end. But now. Now, I die, and the world doesn't end. It just carries on and no-one would know I was ever here."

He was taken aback by her sudden lack of confidence. She was thinking she hadn't made a mark on anyone, hadn't left her legacy behind. And, boy, did she have a legacy.

"Come on, Valkyrie. What are you talking about? You've made quite the impression on the magical world and that's just people that don't know you. As for me and Tanith and Ghastly and all the others, you were never going to leave without making sure we'll remember you."

She grinned, "What do you think people will remember me as?"

He considered it, "They'll remember you because you're stubborn and sarcastic and funny. They'll most probably remember you because you arrested, injured or killed any bad guy that crossed you path. They'll remember that you battled with The Faceless Ones, if they don't I'll deal with them. I know Erskine and Dexter and a lot of other men of the magical world will remember you as the pretty hot girl that hung out with me."

She thwacked his forehead, "If you value your life you will never call me pretty hot again. But thanks."

He laughed, "Sorry, did I say pretty hot? I meant smart-mouthed and ugly."

She hit him again, "Way to ruin a moment, Skul."

"Sorry, but ruining heart-felt moments is in my job-description."

She shrugged, "I am super hot, though."

He chuckled, "And _modest_."

Skulduggery didn't remember a time when he had been hit three times in the last ten seconds.

"I miss this, you know."

She raised an eyebrow, "Miss what?"

"Us and our banter."

"Well, we are famous for our banter."

He chuckled again, "This is what I'm talking about, ever since yesterday morning, you haven't exactly been yourself."

"I did only have a day left."

"But now you only have just over an hour left and this is the most you've been like yourself all day."

She smiled, "I guess I'm not scared anymore. I mean, sure, I'm going to miss this crazy life but I'm definitely not scared anymore."

"I didn't even realize you were scared in the first place," he noted.

"Meh, I'm very good at hiding my emotions."

The doorbell rang and Valkyrie jumped up, suddenly nervous.

Skulduggery looked out of the window and saw Ghastly's van and Tanith's bike.

"They're your friends, Valkyrie. Go let them in."

She nodded and gulped then went and opened the door. She was suddenly blinded by a mass of blonde hair as Tanith hugged her. She pulled away and smiled, trying to lighten Tanith's spirits but it didn't work. Ghastly grabbed Valkyrie in another bear hug and lifted her off the ground.

When they'd finished Valkyrie finally said, "Hi."

"Hi," they said in unison.

Valkyrie grinned, they were even saying the same things at the same time, "Wipe that sad look off your face, I've still got time left."

They laughed at her, smiling but the expression didn't quite reach their eyes.

She stepped aside to let them in and they shared their greetings with Skulduggery. Not long after, Fletcher appeared in the middle of the room with Erskine and Kenspeckle.

"Gerald wanted to come too but Scapegrace started shouting abuse at him," Kenspeckle said.

Valkyrie looked at Fletcher apologetically and he squeezed his hand. Erskine kissed her cheek and hugged her shoulders.

The doorbell rang again. Valkyrie frowned, was their anyone else coming? She edged warily towards the door and closed her hand around the door handle. When she opened it, her fear vanished.

"Dexter?!"

Dexter Vex was leaning against the doorway, a cheeky smile on his ridiculously handsome face. But his smile quickly turned to a frown.

"I heard you didn't have long left. I wanted to say a goodbye."

"Join the club, there are a few people in there that haven't seen you for a while."

He hugged her tightly, he smelled like aftershave and she wasn't ashamed to say that it was entirely enjoyable.

"Is Tanith Low in there?"

"Yes."

"Is she as pretty as I remember?"

"Yes."

"Is she available?"

"No."

His face dropped again, but comically this time.

"Damn." He muttered.

"And watch the flirting too. Ghastly might hit you."

His eyes widened, "She's with Ghastly?"

"Yep."

"Excellent. Am I allowed to flirt with you."

She winked at him, "I'll allow it."

She walked back into the living room and watched at Dexter embraced most people.

Once he was done, Valkyrie stood up. The expressions on the faces of the people she loved could have broken her heart alone. But she had to be stronger than that. For them if for nothing else.

With an hour left, she was ready. And among friends. Most importantly among friends.

"Right then," she said, "I guess this is the end."

**Get ready for an emotional last chapter up next and don't forget that I will reveal my surprise! Please review :)**


	25. In The End

**LAST CHAPTER! And it's going to be a long one. I'm scared that it won't be the ending you want but this is the ending so I hope you like it. And I got the idea for the goodbye bit from an episode of Friends :D**

**Carolina Blues x**

She froze. She couldn't do this. It hurt too much, to leave them all. She had wanted to say a goodbye to each of them but she didn't think she would make it.

"I can't do this," she stuttered.

"Sure you can," said Tanith, getting up and squeezing her shoulders, "just say what you need to say."

Valkyrie took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. She would say goodbye to them one-by-one no matter how long it took. She wanted it to be personal and heartfelt.

Valkyrie pulled up a chair and motioned for Tanith to sit beside her.

"Right okay, this isn't going to be easy."

Tanith nodded, "I'll try and make it easier, Val. 'Try' being the main word there."

Valkyrie smiled. "I know, it's okay," she took a deep breath, "I need to get this out."

Tanith held her hand and squeezed it, "Take your time."

"Tanith," she began, "When I first met you, I always knew you would be an ally. Someone I could always call on, that would always turn up. When you got possessed by the Remnant I thought I might fall apart but I could tell that some of the real you was bleeding through. Why else would the Remnant come and protect me if you didn't have any input?"

Valkyrie lied through her teeth. The Remnant protected her because she was the destroyer of the world but she wasn't about to reveal her darkest secret when she had worked so hard to keep it just that. Secret.

"But, over the years, I realized you were more than just an ally. You are one of my best friends. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a girl to talk about things to, who been through it all before but still had the attention span of a puppy. You were there when it mattered. And I'm sorry I won't be there for you when you need me. I'm sorry Tanith but this is it…I'm sorry."

Tears flooded Tanith's eyes, "Val, stop apologising. It's not your fault."

Valkyrie sniffed and bit her lip, "It's going to have to be goodbye."

"I know. Bye, Val, I love ya babe."

They embraced and laughed and cried into each others shoulders. Valkyrie pulled away and handed her friend a tissue.

"You promise you'll be alright?"

"Yes," Tanith replied, wiping her eyes.

"Can you send in someone else? Just not Skulduggery."

"Sure, Val."

Tanith snivelled into the tissue and went back into the living room. Everyone sitting stood at her arrival.

"Seriously, guys if you go in next, take a tissue. That was bloody awful, and I thought I was unemotional. Ghastly you're up."

Ghastly inhaled and, despite his normally composed exterior, grabbed a tissue from the table.

He sat next to Valkyrie in the kitchen and she smile at him weakly.

"You were right, you know."

He raised an eyebrow, clutching more tightly at the tissue in his hand.

"About me and magic. You said that if I came into the life, I would get myself killed, You were right."

He grimaced, "I wish I wasn't."

"I know, me neither."

"It's just, I don't think it's going to sink in until it actually happens."

"I know what you mean. Anyway I need to get this over with and I need to be quick. Times not exactly on my side," she smiled dryly, "I just wanted to thank you for trusting me in the end. I guess if you hadn't done that then you wouldn't have become one of my closest friends. I mean, what would I do if I didn't have an amazing tailor to make me clothes? I swear I would probably be dead already if I didn't have these protective clothes. I probably owe you my life, so thank you."

He wrapped his muscular arms around her and she kissed is scarred cheek. His eyes welled up but he refused to let them spill over.

"You promise you'll look after Tanith, she'll find out eventually that she killed me and she'll need you more than ever. You promise that you'll look after her?"

He nodded and sniffed in the manliest way he could.

When he left her and shut the door he wiped his forehead with the tissue and scratched his head, desperately keeping it under control.

"How was it?" Dexter asked.

"I'd say take two tissues. Dexter go in now. And you Erskine. It might be easier with the two of you."

They nodded but didn't take a tissue as they left.

"Idiots," Tanith muttered, still dabbing at her eyes.

Erskine took the empty chair next to Valkyrie and Dexter dragged up another one.

"Oh come on guys, you're ganging up on me."

They laughed, managing to mask the sorrow they felt.

"Right okay," she began, "first of all you two a the damn hottest men over one-hundred years old."

"Well, that was a confidence boost that I wasn't expecting," Erskine chuckled.

Dexter smiled, "Erskine, we don't need a confidence boost. We are _really _good looking."

She laughed, "Oh, get over yourselves. Okay. Erskine, you've always been the funny comment that made me laugh when I was sad. You've always been confident when you needed to be, the best Grand Mage we ever had. But you've been a good friend to me and, don't forget, I saved your life not long ago."

"Don't worry I won't forget."

She hugged him then turned to Dexter.

"Mr Vex, you, my friend, haven't known me as long as the others yet you already know most things about me. I always thought you as my friend from the moment I met you and the only regret I have with you is the fact we didn't dance at The Requiem Ball."

He grinned devilishly and pulled her to her feet, "That can easily be changed."

She giggled as he swayed with her one arm around her waist the other in her hand. He spun her round, making her dizzy but in a good way. He dipped her and, when he pulled her back up she hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dext, goodbye."

He smiled as he left, the sorrow clear in his eyes. Erskine followed him out, rubbing Valkyrie's arm soothingly when he saw the tears drip off her lashes.

Once back in the living room Dexter ran his hand through his hair and Erskine finally breathed out.

"Did you cry?" asked Skulduggery, barely even a whisper.

"She kissed my cheek and I danced with her. God, now I'm depressed. Why does she have to die?" sighed Dexter.

No one answered his question because none of them knew the answer.

Kenspeckle shuffled towards the kitchen doorway, not warning anyone, just wanting to get the goodbye done with so he could try and wipe it from his mind.

"Ah, Valkyrie my dear. Don't cry over such things," he said comfortingly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, snivelling.

"Don't cry over things that can't be changed."

She laughed bitterly, "Don't I know it."

"Yes you do. So are you going to bid your farewell?"

"Yes. Give me a second."

She took a deep breath and put on a pretend smile that anyone could see through, "You're like my grandfather, you know that? Protective and friendly. But you were always there to heal me and I know how hard you've tried to cure this but it doesn't matter. There's nothing you can do and it's okay. But there is only one other thing I have to say."

"Go on, my dear."

"You have to promise that you will not blame Skulduggery for this."

Kenspeckle huffed, "I don't see how this isn't the Detectives fault but as it is one of your last wishes…I will comply."

She wasn't happy with that answer, "However much you'll miss me, yeah? Skulduggery is feeling that, like, ten times worse. Do not make it any harder on him or, I swear to God, I will haunt you."

He chuckled at her dry humour and nodded, "Goodbye, my dear." She hugged him with one arm and he left like all the others.

"Send Fletcher in next," she called after him.

"Mr Renn," Kenspeckle said gruffly when with the others, "You next."

Fletcher nodded and braced himself, taking three tissues with him.

As soon as he closed the door behind him Valkyrie spoke.

"Fletcher don't say anything," she said as she jumped at him in a hug.

He held her tightly not wanting to let her go. She burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Fletch. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean too. It's just I couldn't date you again knowing that it would only last for a few hours. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhh…Val, it's okay," he soothed, although his own tears fell onto her shoulder.

"It's not though. I'm so sorry."

He pulled away and dabbed at her eyes with his tissue.

"Oh god I'm crying like an idiot," he said.

He wiped his eyes roughly and coughed to hide a sob.

"Look, Fletch. I'm sorry for always hurting you when you've always been there for me. I know I've treated you like a taxi service but, God knows, I don't mean too."

"This is too hard, Val-"

"Goodbye Fletcher."

She stood shaking as he nodded and left.

"Goodbye Val."

She couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed and she knew who came in and picked up her chin with his index finger.

"Please don't cry so, Valkyrie."

"I can't…can't help it.."

Skulduggery wrapped his skeletal arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his shoulders.

"I can't do it, Skul. I can't leave you all behind!"

"You have to…shhhh…it will be okay."

He let her cry for a bit but she soon ran out of tears.

"I need to say goodbye, Skul. I…I…just – I can do this – I wanted to say that I don't know what I would've done if I hadn't met you. If I hadn't met you I wouldn't have done all the amazing things I have done. Given, I wouldn't be dying now, but I think it's better that I die now having met you than die an old woman having lived a life without magic."

"It's okay, Val, you don't have to say anything else."

"But…But I do. I…you're my best friend and I don't want to leave you on your own.!"

"I'll be okay, Valkyrie. Don't you worry about me."

"But I do."

"It's not like you're going to die in a minute. You're going to go back into the living room and you're going to spend your dying moments with your friends, okay?"

She nodded, "But if I don't say goodbye now, I don't think I'll be able to."

He took a deep breath he didn't need.

"Goodbye, Skul. You know how much I'll miss you."

"I know. I'll miss you to."

He hugged her again and she kissed his bony cheek. She collapsed into the chair as he left, trying desperately to compose herself. She looked at the clock on the wall, she had just under half an hour left. She frowned. Those goodbyes had seemed to last a lifetime of crying but in fact had only lasted half an hour.

She turned on the radio to fill the silence. She didn't recognise the song as it came on.

_This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again_

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamed this moment  
So overdue, I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall, when it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together-

She banged the radio's off switch, angry at how perfectly those words fitted what was going on inside her head. She leant back in her chair preparing herself. She had wanted to get the goodbyes out the way, thinking that she would hug each one of her friends then die. But the tear-trails that were plastered to her cheeks begged to differ.

She fell back forwards in her chair and stormed through the door, determined not to shed another tear.

_I've made that promise so many times in the last twenty-four hours that I think it's been made obsolete _she thought as everyone stood as she entered.

To break the silence she asked the first question that came into her mind.

"Do any of you guys know why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Dexter, Erskine and Ghastly went pale. Valkyrie didn't know why. But she didn't ask because she screaming in pain on the floor.

Skulduggery ran over to her, "Valkyrie, valkyrie! What is it? Valkyrie what wrong?!"

Fletcher came an knelt beside her and grabbed at her hand.

Skulduggery lifted her up and placed her on the sofa in an attempt to make her more comfortable. Still she screamed.

"Kenspeckle, what's happening to her?" asked Tanith desperately.

"I don't know," he panicked, "This isn't one of the symptoms of the poison."

"Skulduggery?" shouted Ghastly, "Did you not hear what she just said?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk? Yes, why does it matter?" he demanded, frantically getting the hair out of Valkyrie's eyes.

"How can you not remember?" Ghastly said angrily.

Something clicked in Skulduggery's mind. Ghastly was right. How could he forget?

"Oh my god. Why is a raven like a writing desk? Of course."

Valkyrie had stopped shrieking, still gasping for breath, and she rose her head a little, "Skul, what does it mean?"

"It's the code we used in the war. The code that said evil is coming."

She gasped, "But that's going to come true!"

Ghastly looked confused.

"You've all heard of Miss Lullaby, right?" the room filled with nods, "Well, Valkyrie was visited by her in her dreams and Miss Lullaby presented her with a message. Of course, Valkyrie being Valkyrie, she demanded that she tell her the message. The message was 'why is a raven like a writing desk?'"

"And that means…?" Fletcher questioned.

"Did you not listen?" asked Skulduggery irritably, "It is the code we used in the war when evil was coming."

"And whatever Miss Lullaby says will come to pass," whispered Ghastly.

"So evil is coming?" asked Dexter.

A new torrent of pain meandered through Valkyrie's body and she gripped onto the sofa cushions in hurt.

"Skulduggery what's happening to me?" she begged.

"There's still something that doesn't make sense…" Skulduggery mused, "Something that doesn't fit."

Valkyrie screamed again and hit Skulduggery over the head, "Please tell what's going on!?"

Something clicked in Skulduggery's head.

"Why did the Remnant poison Valkyrie?"

Tanith's eyes widened, "What?" she whispered.

Skulduggery noticed his mistake.

"The Remnant what?"

Even Valkyrie stopped screaming in time to see the pure horror on Tanith's face.

"Skulduggery? What did the Remnant do?" she asked through gritted teeth but everyone in the room could tell that she had already worked it out.

She walked very, very slowly over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

"It was me. I killed her." Tears ran down her face but she didn't make any noise. Ghastly rushed over to comfort her but it didn't work.

"I'm so sorry, Valkyrie," she said, "I'm so so sorry."

Skulduggery put his head in his hands.

"Such an idiot," he muttered to himself.

"Skul?" asked Valkyrie, "What were you going to say?"

Tanith shook and let out whimpers as she saw what she had done. Valkyrie would have told her it was okay but the pain clogged up her words.

"The Remnant poisoned you but why would it do that?"

"I killed Val." Tanith murmured.

"Skulduggery what are you talking about?" shouted Erskine.

"Why would it do that? It had always wanted to protect her. If the Remnant loved Darquesse so much why would it poison her?"

"Darquesse?" frowned Fletcher, "What's Darquesse got to do with this?"

"Don't tell them, Skulduggery!" screamed Valkyrie.

"I have to. Because none of this is making sense!"

"Tell us what?" asked Kenspeckle, possibly the only one in the room that hadn't shouted yet.

"Please Skulduggery! Don't!" shouted Valkyrie.

"Tell us what?"

"I killed Val."

"For gods sake what is going in? What has Darquesse got to do with this?"

"Okay, tell them. I understand."

"I killed Val."

Skulduggery got up, "Will everyone just SHUT UP!"

The room went quiet, even Valkyrie stopped screaming and Tanith stopped crying.

"I am Darquesse."

Skulduggery had been about to tell them. But she had taken the words out his mouth.

"You're Darquesse?" she didn't know who had spoken but she answered all the same.

"Yes."

The room gasped.

"It's you that's going to destroy life as we know it?" whispered Ghastly.

"I'm sorry. But you need to react to this later because I think everyone needs to listen to Skulduggery."

"Thank you," said Skulduggery, "There is one thing I don't understand. If the Remnant loved Darquesse so much, why would it poison Valkyrie when that would only kill Darquesse too?"

No one answered.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk? Our code for when unimaginable evil was coming…" Skulduggery said more to himself than anyone.

Then it clicked.

He turned away from Valkyrie and ushered everyone, even Tanith to stand in front of him.

"What if this was all the plan? What if the Remnant got in touch with Miss Lullaby? What if this was exactly what was supposed to happen?"

"Skulduggery, what are you talking about?" asked Dexter, running a hand through his hair, "We just found out that one of our best friends is the destroyer of the planet. We need a little time to process this."

But Skulduggery wasn't listening. He was surprised that he hadn't worked it out until now.

"Oh god."

"What is it?" asked Erskine, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She's coming. Darquesse."

"What? Skulduggery explain this to us or I swear to God I will kick you!" shouted Fletcher.

"It all makes sense now," Skulduggery whispered, "The Remnant knew that Darquesse would come to save Val in the end. But it needed Miss Lullaby to confirm it."

"I'm not getting it." Said Ghastly.

"Look, The Remnant wants Darquesse to come out of her shell, so to speed up the process it poisoned her, knowing that Darquesse would save Valkyrie when the time came. But it needed confirmation, so it went to Miss Lullaby. Miss Lullaby then, with as much desire to bring back Darquesse as The Remnant, said why is a raven like a writing desk? In other words, she made an unbreakable promise that unimaginable evil is coming." He slapped a hand over his mouth, he had spoken so fast and it all made sense.

"Darquesse is coming?"

Valkyrie screamed again and it was gone. The poison was eradicated like a bout of flu. It evaporated into the air in black smoke from her mouth, then even that disappeared. The poison was gone, but so was Valkyrie.

"Skulduggery, is Darquesse coming?" Tanith repeated.

They each turned to face Valkyrie. But she wasn't there.

With so many more hours left, Darquesse raised her head.

**And it's done! Sorry it was so long. Well done AnimeLuver886 you worked out that Darquesse would come to save her. I'm sorry if the ending didn't meet your expectations but that's the ending so I hope you enjoyed it. But guess what? Darquesse coming back wasn't my big surprise…My big surprise was….*drumroll*… there is going to be a sequel! Anyway I'll start writing it soon and I hope you stay in 'tune' to read it. On the next page is the thank you's to everyone so give that a read, you'll probably be on there! Please review! :D x**


	26. Authors Note

**Now, for the thank you's…**

**Thank you SO much for reviewing…**

**The Writing Rainbow **

**Lucilla Venom **

**Mademise **

**Silver-'-Doe290s **

**ShegoRulz **

**Panda Bear 456 **

**anonymous27 **

**SuperGirlOnToast **

**Maia **

**Vampires United **

**Raychaell Dionzeros **

**Braelyn-Tazzalana **

**MollieWTF **

**impossible hazelnut **

**September Silver **

**Lamis **

**Ocean Winter **

**Chryzo Karzel **

**Fizzy bath bomb **

**Ignis Recreant **

**Justrockzyxxx **

**NonUserNumber1 **

**Mystii Jones **

**SapphireShadowgirl **

**leggo lover 99 **

**crystal **

**crystelle**

**Divy1324 **

**Seraphic Calamitious **

**Harmoni333 **

**AnimeLuver886**

**rhetorically yours**

**Summer Rosewood**

**LucindaCainHail**

**Thank you all anonymous reviewers **

**Also, thank you to any people that review after I've written this authors note**

**Thank you for favourite-ing…**

**Amillea Moravii**

**AnimeLuver886**

**Lilmonsta x**

**Divy1324**

**Braelyn-Tazzalana**

**Ashlyn di Angelo**

**FallingFree10**

**MollieWTF**

**NonUserNumber1**

**Panda Bear 456**

**SapphireShadowgirl**

**Seraphic Calamitious**

**Terra Rue**

**SuperGirlOnToast**

**The Trio of Twilight**

**Valkyrie4Ever**

**VampiresUnited**

**leggo lover 99**

**ValkyrieEverdeen12**

**shusto croke**

**impossible hazelnut**

**And finally for following this story…**

**AliceReaper666**

**Braeyln-Tazzalana**

**Amillea Moravii**

**CUI0016**

**AnarchyMaelstrom**

**Divy1324**

**AnimeLuver886**

**Autumn Kismet **

**FallingFree10**

**Justrockzyxxx**

**LilMonsta x**

**Lilith Grace**

**NonUserNumber1**

**Louisiana Stephenic**

**Panda Bear 456**

**SapphireShadowgirl**

**Seraphic Calamitious**

**shusto croke **

**rhetorically yours**

**Vampires United**

**ValkyrieEverdeen12**

**Valkyrie4Ever**

**Sliver-'-Doe290s**

**SuperGirlOnToast**

**TheyCallMeLittleFoot**

**I hope that all those thank you's show how much I appreciate the support and compliments and criticism I've received from you fabulous people. **

**Until the sequel, goodbye for now :D x**

**(sorry if I spelled any of your names wrong and sorry if I missed you out, just tell me and I'll put you on there :P)**


End file.
